The Wonders of Life
by l0lip0ps
Summary: Hermione's Head Girl. Draco's Head Boy. They share a dorm. They have been partnered up for an unusual project. Wait where did all these babies come from?... Read to find out... HGDM
1. The Beginning

**Disclamer: **Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

'Oh my god...oh my god…oh my god...' Hermione Granger chanted under her breath as she held on tightly to an envelope with the Hogwarts crest on it. She read and reread the letter before she dashed out of her bedroom in search for her parents.

They were sitting in the living room, watching television.

'Mum… Dad…guess…what...' Hermione managed to breathe out.

'What's wrong Hermione dear? Is everything alright?' Elizabeth Granger asked her daughter with concern while her husband Richard Granger looked over at Hermione.

'Everything is great!' Hermione replied still clutching the letter and the envelope tightly in her hand. 'I've… I've… been made Head Girl!' and before her parents could congratulate her she rushed over to both of them and gave them both a big hug.

'Oh Hermione…that's wonderful news! Congratulations,' her mum said teary-eyed.

'We are so proud of you, Hermione. Look at you…my little Hermione, growing up to become a young witch,' Richard said beaming proudly at his little girl.

'Richard, could you believe how the days have gone by so quickly. Soon Hermione would be graduating school and then she'll be getting married and having kids…this is all happening too fast' Elizabeth cried out.

'Mummm…don't cry. No matter what happens I will always be your little Hermione' Hermione said as her eyes became teary.

'Come on now! We shouldn't be crying. This is a time for celebration!' Hermione's dad said trying to change the subject. 'Why don't we all go down to the Burrow for a little party?' Richard suggested.

'That would be great,' Elizabeth said drying her eyes on her handkerchief.

'I'll be down here in half an hour,' Hermione said happily as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

'Hmmm…now what shall I wear?' she asked herself. She decided on a blue sun dress which was strapless and came up to her knees. It hugged her curves nicely. She jumped into the bathroom for a quick shower before she went over to the Weasley's.

She pulled on her dress, slipped on a pair of flip flops and applied a bit of make-up. She decided on leaving her hair to fall out to the middle of her back. Her hair was not as bushy as it used to be, rather more wavy and tamed. All in all she really had matured into a beautiful and elegant young lady who will be soon graduating seventh year at Hogwarts.

She bounced down the staircase and happily skipped through to the living room and waited for her parents. After about 10 minutes the Grangers came down the staircase and met their daughter.

'Alright then, everyone ready to go?' Hermione asked with a big smile on her face.

'Yes Dear. We'll be flooing to the Burrow?' Elizabeth asked

'Yes Mum we will be,' Hermione replied as she quickly walked to the window sill, picked up a handful of green powder, threw it into the fireplace, hopped into the now green flames, gave one last smile at her parents and shouted out 'The Burrow!'

Suddenly the great whooshing sound around her ears stopped and Hermione stood in a very familiar fireplace looking at an even more familiar kitchen.

'Hermione is that you?' Hermione smiled brightly when she recognized the voice of her best girlfriend Ginny Weasley

'Ginny! How are you? You would never know what just happened! I've got so much to tell you' Hermione said rather quickly.

'Wow…wow…wow…slow down 'Mione,' Ginny said happily. 'We'll take this one at a time. First get out of the fireplace' Ginny said trying to keep her laughter at bay.

Hermione blushed slightly and remembered that her parents will also be arriving. She stepped out of the fireplace and was embraced in a long warm hug from Ginny. She heard a little _Pop _and turned around to see her parents smiling at her.

'Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It's wonderful to see you here,' Ginny said politely as they stepped out of the fire place.

'Hello Ginny. We're sorry to barge in on you like this but Hermione has some news to tell you,' Richard said.

'Oh…ok then,' Ginny said eyeing Hermione suspiciously. 'Mum and Dad are in the backyard Mr. and Mrs. Granger. You could go and meet them there and Hermione and I will go get Ron and Harry'

'Thank you Ginny,' Elizabeth said smiling at the youngest Weasley.

After they made their way out, Ginny turned to Hermione and bombarded her with questions. 'What was all that about? What do you have to tell us? What's going on?'

'Calm gown Ginny. I'll tell you when we meet the others. Now where are Ron and Harry?' Hermione asked.

'There all upstairs in Ron's room. Come on,' they made their way up the stairs until they reached Ron's room. Hermione could here big booming sounds and could bet that they were playing exploding snap.

She opened the door and was immediately thrown back with rib crushing hugs. She had no idea how Ron and Harry had got to her so quickly. _Stupid Quidditch reflexes_, she thought to herself.

'Umm…Guys…I'm...glad to see that…you missed me…but…but I really need to breathe,' Hermione managed to say. Both the boys immediately let go of her and looked at her with boyish grins pasted on their faces. Hermione could help but smile. These two had really grown into handsome young men. Harry had his dark messy hair which he had inherited from his father and green eyes from his mother. Ron with his bright red hair and blue eyes. Both the boys had a muscular body thanks to all the Quidditch practices they had at Hogwarts.

'Hermione what are you doing here?' Harry asked. 'Not that we don't want you here,' he added in quickly seeing the look on her face.

Hermione laughed. 'Well I've got some news for the three of you,' Hermione said smiling happily at all of them.

Ron's face paled, 'Wait… your getting married? No…even worse you pregnant!' Ron's face grew white until Hermione slapped him across the head playfully.

'Ron, stop being ridiculous!' Hermione scolded trying to keep the laughter away from her voice. Harry and Ginny were doubled over with laughter.

'Alright…alright…I was just joking,' Ron said also laughing.

'Ok Hermione…enough of this secrecy. Just hurry up and tell us already,' Ginny said impatiently

'Ok let's go down to the kitchen so I could say see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and tell them as well. I guess Fred and George are at their shop. So I'll tell them later when I see them at Diagon Alley,' Hermione said as they made their way down the stairs to the kitchen.

'Hermione, how lovely to see you dear,' Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled Hermione in for a warm hug.

'It's nice to see you too Mrs.Weasley and you Mr. Weasley,' Hermione said. Mr. Weasley smiled and nodded his head in return.

'Ok…I know you all want to know what I'm doing here,' Hermione said as she looked around the room at everyone. 'Well…I've been made Head Girl!'


	2. The Other Side

'Wow Hermione! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!' Ginny said as she gave Hermione a hug.

'Thanks Ginny. I'm so excited!' Hermione said.

'Always knew you would become Head Girl 'Mione. I think all of us knew the day you came to Hogwarts!' Harry said proudly as everyone laughed.

'Congratulations Hermione, dear. We are so happy for you,' Mrs. Weasley said smiling at Hermione.

'You'll make a great Head Girl, Hermione,' Mr. Weasley said making Hermione beam at his words.

'Thank you so much guys. I don't know what I'd do without you. I just hope I could help with the war and all of that,' Hermione said her voice full of emotion. 'Ron what's wrong?' Hermione said, walking over to the kitchen table were Ron remained standing.

'Ohh…ummm….I don't know 'Mione. We've been friends for so long at Hogwarts and we'll be graduating soon. What if we lose you in the war? What if _I _lose you in the war? I don't know what I'd do without you,' Ron said, just above a whisper so only she could hear him.

'Ron, we'll always be friends. No matter what! Nothings going to change that! Don't worry I'll always be with you and this family through out the war,' Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around Ron and laid her head on his chest.

'Group hug!' came the voices of Harry and Ginny and before she knew it she was again in the middle of a rib crushing hug. _No matter what happens, _Hermione thought, _I would always stick with the people I love._

After they had all finished hugging each other, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry all went outside to play Quidditch. Hermione had

After a long day of talking, laughter and food, Hermione was getting ready to floo back to her house. Hermione's parents had left about an hour ago saying that they had to go to work. The Grangers were dentists.

'Don't forget to meet us at Diagon Alley 'Mione,' Harry called out to Hermione as she threw the flood powder into the fireplace.

'I won't Harry,' Hermione replied. She was going to meet the Weasley's and Harry at Diagon Alley next week. She stepped into the fireplace and with one last smile at the Weasley's and Harry; she was swooshed back to her own living room.

Hermione walked up to her bedroom and decided to take bath. She felt the need to relax and think things through. She went into her bathroom, stripped down and silently hopped into the bath which was filled with warm water and bubbles.

Hermione could never get sick of bubbles. She loved them ever since she was a child. It brought back such warm memories.

Hermione sighed. All of that were good times. It was different now. You couldn't walk alone in the streets, magic or muggle, in fear of getting attacked.

She let her mind wonder over to Hogwarts. How last year Dumbledore had died. _Malfoy was the reason for his death, _Hermione thought savagely. Draco Malfoy had gone into hiding after that night. But the Aurors had found him. He had stayed in Azkaban for a month before he was released because Snape had taken the blame and taken his place in Azkaban. But Hermione knew that there was more to this.

She let her mind drift to happier thoughts. Like when she had gotten the letter earlier today. How she told her parents, how she had gotten praised by the Weasley's, their happy faces all beaming proudly at her.

Hermione was itching to know who the Head Boy was. It was not Harry or Ron, for she had asked then at the Burrow. They had laughed after she had asked them, telling her that McGonagall would not be that stupid as to appoint either of them as Head Boy after all the trouble they had caused. Hermione smiled to herself.

After about ten minutes, Hermione got out of the bath tub. She was really tired. She slipped on her night gown and stared outside of her window. She knew that the Final War was coming.

She picked up the letter she had gotten earlier informing her that she had become Head Girl. She read it over again:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am proud to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl. You have shown great concern and responsibility over the school and your fellow peers. _

_You are to meet the Head Boy in the Heads Compartment on the 1st of September. I will be informing you both on the responsibilities and duties of the Heads._

_Your Head Girl badge is enclosed with this letter. _

_We hope to see you soon,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Hermione put down the letter and took out the badge. It was in the shape of an H, was red and gold in colour and had a small lion wrapped around the H.

Hermione had always dreamed of having one of these badges, always dreamed of becoming Head Girl. Now that she was, she couldn't help but feel proud of herself.

She let out a small sigh and climbed into bed and decided to read a book, since she wasn't really sleepy. After half an hour, Hermione Granger was peacefully sleeping; having no idea what was happening in a certain blonde's mansion.

'Mother!' Draco Malfoy shouted out. He was becoming very impatient. He had been wandering the mansion in search for his mum. _Damn this mansion for being so big!_, he thought. He had something very crucial to tell her.

After a few moments he found his mother, sitting outside, underneath a tree reading a book. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. Draco loved his mother more than anything in his life. Narcissa was a beautiful and elegant witch. But that was some years ago. Now his mother was getting old. Her once dark brown hair now had grey streaks in it. Her eyes used to be as blue as an ocean with love and warmth but were now dead and dull. His mothers face, once used to be so soft and smooth but was now rough and wrinkled. Draco sighed.

'What's wrong Draco? Why are you looking at me like that?' Is something the matter?' Narcissa's voice broke through Draco's thoughts. She looked worried.

'No mother. Nothing is the matter. I just have something to tell you,' he held up an envelope with the Hogwarts crest on it.

'What's this Draco?' Narcissa asked her son with curiosity. She leaned in and took the envelope out of his hands. She read it for awhile. Her eyes grew wide as she read the letter. Draco had been studying his mother's expressions as she read the letter. Finally when she finished reading, she looked up at him with glassy eyes.

'Oh Draco, I'm so proud of you. Look at you…all grown up,' Narcissa said with a sniff. 'You've grown up to be a handsome young man.'

'Mother don't go all glassy-eyed on me,' Draco said with a laugh. He felt hat he could open up to his mother anytime. He could laugh with her, make jokes with her, cry with her, and just simply talk to her. He hadn't felt free around anyone but her.

'Draco, after all what happened last year. You were still made Head Boy. It looks like Hogwarts really does have faith in you, Draco. I hope you will prove them right,' Narcissa said in a strict tone.

'Mother…they know what happened last year was not my fault. I had no choice. If I didn't do what I was told to…I would've died…,' Draco swallowed before continuing. 'Even worse, _you _could've died and I will _not _risk that happening to you!' Draco continued his voice much stronger than before.

Draco saw one small tear roll down her face. Draco reached towards his mother and wiped the tear from her face with his thumb. 'Don't cry mother. I'm sorry I raised my voice at you,' Draco said guiltily.

'No Draco, I wasn't crying because of what you said. It's because I'm worried about you. I feel so guilty because you grew up in such harsh conditions and now people are treating you like you're a murderer. I…I just don't know what to do anymore…' Narcissa started to cry.

'Ummm…Moth-…Mum…please don't cry,' Draco stopped. That was the first time he'd called Narcissa _mum_. His father thought that the word _mum _was too immature and showed too many emotions. But Draco didn't care anymore. 'I'll make you proud. I'll make everyone respect the Malfoy name again…' Draco said to his mother. 'That _father _of mine ruined that name and is probably sitting somewhere in his cell in Azkaban, thankful that the Dark Lord can't harm him…' Draco spat out.

Narcissa's sobbing immediately seized. She moved over to Draco and hugged him. 'Say that again, Draco,' she said.

Draco sat there confused,' Ummm…I'll make you proud-'

'No, no…what did you call me?' Narcissa asked desperately.

Draco smiled and said 'Mum…'

'It sounds so peaceful when you say it…' Narcissa said. 'Thankyou…'

That was the way the both of them fell asleep. Underneath the tree, mother and son sleeping soundly in the light of the moon.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. But I do accept constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please review…


	3. The Fight

Hermione passed the days by pondering her thoughts of becoming Head Girl. She had so many suggestions that could make Hogwarts a much friendlier and homier place. She couldn't wait till school started, although she did feel a little regret when she remembered the Final War which was bound to come up soon and also the fact that this was her last year at Hogwarts.

When Hermione was not daydreaming, she could be found snuggled up in her bedroom with a nice long book. Hermione had read most of the books she had at home as well as the books she often borrowed at her local library. Se decided on getting a few books when she got to Diagon Alley.

The day which Hermione was supposed to go to Diagon alley with the Weasley's and Harry had arrived. Hermione woke up at 9.30 a.m. and had taken a quick shower.

She pulled on a pair of black jeans a green halter top and slipped on a pair of flip flops. She applied clear lip gloss, brown eye shadow and eyeliner and put on a small amount of mascara. She tied up her hair in a high ponytail so that her hair would come flowing down to the middle of her back.

She checked her reflection in the mirror once more before she went downstairs to get some breakfast. She skipped down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. She got herself some cereal, a banana and a cup of fresh orange juice.

When Hermione had finished her breakfast at 10.00, her parents had woken up and had made their way to the kitchen.

'Good Morning Hermione,' her Dad greeted her with a smile.

'Morning Dad, morning Mum,' Hermione replied with a beautiful smile. Her mum came over and gave her a small hug.

'So Hermione, when did you say school started again?' her Dad asked her as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

'School stars in a week Dad. I'm going to miss it so much next year. I can't believe I'm already in my seventh year…' Hermione said as she remembered her days at Hogwarts.

'Neither can we Hermione, neither can we…' her Mum said as she made herself breakfast.

Hermione broke the comfortable silence, 'Ok Mum and Dad. I better get going. Everyone will be waiting for me at the Burrow,' she stood up and went over to her parents to give them a hug.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and walked over to the living room. Everyone was gathered around waiting for her.

Harry was the first to notice her arrival. 'Hermione! There you are. We thought you'd forgotten about our plan today,' he said as he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

'How could I forget an outing with my most favourite people?' Hermione questioned with a smile.

'Ok then. Shall we get going?' Mr. Weasley said as he made his way to the front of the house.

Everyone walked out of the house and into the two ministry cars which had been sent for them. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny all climbed into one as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got into the other one.

'Hey 'Mione where we gonna go first?' asked Ron fully knowing the answer beforehand.

'I think we should go get our books first and get that out of the way,' Hermione replied with a mad glint in her eyes. Everyone laughed.

Finally the car came to a stop. They all hopped out of the car after thanking the driver. They made their way to the book shop to get all the books they needed for school. Hermione got a few more books than what was asked for, but no one took notice of this since she usually done this every time she came across a good book store.

After they had bought all the books they decided on getting drinks. While they were walking to the bar, Ginny looked through her booklist and informed the trio that they would need dress robes.

'I wonder why we need _dress robes_,' Ron said nervously, obviously recalling the Yule Ball in their fourth year.

'I don't know, but we're gonna find out soon,' Hermione said while laughing.

So the girls decided on parting ways with the boys who obviously had better things to do than go shopping for dresses. The boys ended up searching the streets of Diagon Alley for a Quidditch store while the girls found themselves in front of _Madam Malkin's_.

The girls looked for a dress that they liked, but found none. Ginny told Hermione that she knew of a good store for dresses which was situated in Hogsmeade. They decided on going there one of their trips to Hogsmeade.

'Mum…come on! We're going to be late!' shouted Draco from the bottom of the stairs. 'I want to get to Diagon Alley as quick as possible!' Draco paced the room. _I could _be_ outside flying with Blaise, _Draco thought. His mother had to drag him inside and beg him to go to Diagon Alley with her.

'I'm coming Draco!' came the voice of Narcissa. She came down the stairs in blue robes.

'Finally mother!' said Draco dramatically.

'Back to 'mother' are we?' asked Narcissa with a small smirk playing at her lips.

'Humph!' moaned Draco. He wasn't really angry at his mother, he could _never _be angry at his mother. He loved her too much.

'Ok Draco, stop with the act,' with that she apparated to Diagon Alley. Draco rolled his eyes and also apparated to Diagon Alley, since he had passed the test in sixth year.

'Mother…- ok fine Mum!' Draco said as he ran after his mother, through the streets of Diagon Alley.

She finally came to a stop. She turned around to face him with smile,' I knew you couldn't stand it for too long!' she said now with an evident smirk. Draco was going to answer back, but decided against it.

'Ok Draco,' her voice was now more serious. 'Why don't you go get your school books while I have a look around?'

Draco agreed with her and made his way over to the bookstore. Unfortunately for him, Pansy Parkinson had spotted him.

'Drakey-Poo! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!' she screeched in a high pitched, girly voice which was very annoying.

'Pansy, it's nice to see you too…but would you mind re-attaching yourself from me. People are starting to stare,' he said in an irritated voice which clearly stated that he rather be anywhere in the world than with her. And he was right, people were staring at them.

'Well, well, well…If it isn't the famous bouncing ferret,' came the voice of Ron. He had obviously seen the 'show'.

Draco sighed. 'Look Weasel, I rather do a million other things than speak with you in public. Not that I get enough of that at school,' said Draco with an air of superiority.

'At least I'm not a Death Eater!' now everyone knew that he had gone too far.

'_What did you say?' _Draco asked with venom. By now the boys were gathering an audience.

'I said at least-'Ron couldn't finish that sentence because at that moment, Draco's fist had made contact with Ron's cheek.

The girls made their way over to the Quidditch store.

'Hey 'Mione… what's going on there?' Ginny asked Hermione as she pointed towards a large group of people gathered in front of the bookstore. They walked towards the group.

'Oh my god…Ginny! It's Ron… he's fighting!' screamed Hermione. Both girls ran till they reached the fight.

'What are you gonna do Malfoy? Call for your daddy? Oh wait…you can't do that…your dad is in Azkaban!' Ron taunted. Harry was trying to hold him back. After all, Harry had seen Malfoy the night Dumbledore had died. And he knew that Malfoy really was scared and that he would never have killed Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy was not a murderer.

Hermione and Ginny were screaming at both boys to stop. However none of them heard them. They were both punching and kicking any part of the others body which was within reach. The girls just screamed their lungs off...hoping that some adult heard them.

Their screaming had done it. Mr. Weasley came running towards them with Mrs. Weasley wobbling behind him.

'Ok boys. That is enough!' shouted Mr. Weasley. But the boys didn't seem to hear him so they continued fighting. Mr. Weasley then took out his wand and stunned both the boys. 'Ok everyone…nothing to see here. Come along now, move on.'

Finally when the crowd had passed. Mr. Weasley turned around and glared at both the boys. 'Never have I seen such disgusting behaviour. You boys are old and mature enough to understand the consequences of your actions-'He was cut off by a ladies voice.

'Draco…I just heard the most ridi… cul…ous thing…' Narcissa trailed off as she looked at both the boys, her eyes wide with anger. Draco and Ron both had swollen lips, bruised cheeks, black eyes and many small cuts on their arms.

'Draco Black Malfoy! How dare you get yourself into a fight?' Narcissa scolded her voice full of anger.

'Mother, I did not start it. He provoked me!' Draco said timidly. He really was scared of his mother when she was angry.

'I don't care if he kept on poking you with a stick! The mature thing you should've done was to walk away. I thought I brought you up better Draco!' Narcissa said. Ron sniggered at this. Draco looked at him. If looks could kill, Ron would've dropped dead that instant.

'And you! What do you think you were doing?' Mrs. Weasley rounded on Ron. 'Getting yourself into a fight. Your father could've lost his job. And here I thought that you would be mature and responsible adults. I guess I was wrong.' Ron bowed his head in shame. 'I guess that's all we need to do today. You have completely spoiled the day Ronald! You ought to feel ashamed of yourself!'

With that both the families parted ways. Hermione sneaked a glance at Draco. He was badly wounded. _I wonder if he's Head Boy… _she thought. But she pushed that thought away when she remembered what happened the previous year.

They climbed into the ministry cars and made their way home. Ron had to sit with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry, Ginny and Hermione laughed when they thought of what was happening in the other car.

'Probably getting scolded,' laughed Harry. He did not know how right he was. However he wasn't the only one…

**A/N: **ok guys…here's another chapter of 'The Wonders of Life' I hope you all are enjoying it! But there will only be one way for me to find out….

REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW!!!!

…please…


	4. Questioning?

'I absolutely can not believe how childishly you were behaving back there, Draco,' Narcissa scolded.

'I didn't _start _it mother!' Draco retorted, 'It was Weasel heads fault!' he said with a smirk.

'Draco Malfoy! How dare you!' Narcissa shouted she was getting _really _angry, 'And just when I thought you were growing up, you show me how much of an immature baby you are! I am ashamed of you… and seeing as you're Head Boy you should be a role model to younger students.

'Mum! I'm telling you. It. Was. Not. My. Fault' he spelt out for her, his voice rising with every word.

'I really was proud of you, Draco…' Narcissa said in almost a whisper. And with that she was off but not before Draco saw a tear run down her pale cheek.

'No…way… This can not be happening!' Hermione had not been far away when this argument had taken place.

The Weasley's, Harry and herself were making their way towards the ministry cars. None of them had taken notice of the two people walking behind them; they were too engrossed in Ron getting told off. However Hermione had heard it too often and was now getting bored.

Hermione was daydreaming, wondering why they were taking so long to get to the car. She was starting to feel bored until she heard the phrase 'Head Boy.' She whipped around to see Draco Malfoy and his mother, not too far away, having a heated argument.

Luckily nobody noticed her absence (she had stopped in the middle of the alley way) and before she knew it, she was jogging to keep up with the Weasley's and Harry.

'_How could this be happening to me?' _she thought. '_It could've been someone else…right? I mean, after everything which happened last year…they wouldn't. Would they?' _she was left by herself to think things over.

Once Draco and Narcissa had apparated back to Malfoy Manor, they both parted ways: Draco to his bedroom and Narcissa to the library.

Draco felt terrible. He saw how her face had lit up when he had given her the news of him being Head Boy. Now he goes and gets himself involved in a fight in a public place where anyone could have seen him.

'_Why do these things keep happening to me?' _He asked himself. '_Why do I always have to mess up somehow? Why do I always have to be caught up in some argument or fight every time I'm outside the Manor? Why?' _

'Damn Pothead and his Weasley,' he murmured under his breath. 'Damn my Father!' he shouted.

All of this had happened because of his father. Everyone just assumes that because his father was an evil Death Eater, he was as well. He hated it!

Draco had made up his mind. '_This year I am going to prove myself to everyone… to me. I am going to show them who the real Draco Malfoy is… They shall see' _he thought with confidence. This year was going to be very interesting.

Everyone apparated back to the Burrow, Ron sill getting shouted at by Mrs. Weasley. Everyone was happy and in a good mood even though Ron had gotten a new face arrangement. Hermione decided to play along, she'd talk to Ginny soon.

So they all laughed the day off, enjoying the company of each other. Before they knew it, 10 o'clock had arrived.

Hermione was getting ready to floo back to her house.

'Okay everyone. I think I should get a…aa...aaa,' Hermione let out a big yawn. She quickly put her hand over her mouth although everyone could see that she was blushing.

'Yes 'Mione, we could see that you are tired. And you're not the only one,' Harry said as he looked down a Ginny who was by his side before sliding his arms around her waist secretly.

Hermione looked down at his arms before looking back at him with a cocked eyebrow and a smile on her face.

'Yes I should go Harry. Thankyou for a lovely day Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,' Hermione said as she walked up to everyone and gave them a hug. 

She went up to Harry and Ginny and said, 'You two behave yourselves,' she feigned a strict tone. She hugged them both and winked at them before she gave Ron a quick hug before walking over to the fire place.

'Hey 'Mione, since we only have a week of the holidays left…why don't you ask your parents if you could stay here for the rest of the summer?' asked Harry.

Hermione grabbed a handful of glittery green powder before she turned around and said, 'Course I'd ask!'

With that she stepped into the fire place, gave one last smile and shouted 'The Granger's!'

As soon as Hermione got home she stripped down and jumped into the shower. Her body and mind were aching for a nice warm bath. She soaked in there for an hour before getting out and putting on her night gown. She combed her beautiful hair before climbing into bed and dozing off.

While Hermione was sleeping peacefully, Draco could get no sleep at all. He was constantly tossing and turning, although his bed was fit for a herd of cows.

He decided on taking a walk to the library and read a book, maybe then he would fall asleep. He pulled on his robes and headed for the door.

He walked for about ten minutes before coming to a halt in front of two large bronze doors. He opened them. He had to admit that his father had done a great job when he had built his library. He knew for a fact that this library was bigger than the one at Hogwarts.

He could just imagine the look on Granger's face when she sees this library, not that she would ever get too…

He made his way to his favourite squashy little armchair by the side of the fireplace. However, he found it occupied.

'Mother?' Draco questioned hesitantly. When he moved closer, he realised that she was sleeping. '_She looked so beautiful when she slept' _he thought.

'Mum I'm sorry I made you feel ashamed of your only son. I'm ashamed of myself. Mum…I've made my decision. I'm going to prove myself to everyone who doubted me. My friends, Pothead, Weasley and Granger- not that I care about what they think- you, and myself Mum…' he soft said as he sat down on the tiled floor and laid his head on his mother's warm lap.

He felt his eyelids droop a little.

'Draco my son…you do not have to prove anything to me. I always knew that you weren't evil. You were not your father and you will never be. He has deserved what he has got…you do not Draco…' he heard his mother's voice as if it were from a distance…

'I love you mum…' he said as he fell into a peaceful slumber,

'I love you too, Draco…I love you too…' Narcissa said. 'I can only hope you will learn to love others as well.

That was the first time Draco Malfoy had truly admitted that he loved someone…

The days passed on. Draco could be found outside in his massive backyard playing Quidditch with his best friend, Blaise Zabini. Blaise's parents were also Death Eaters, but they weren't as close to Voldemort as his father.

Blaise and Draco had known each other from the day they were born. Their mothers were childhood friends and they both went to Hogwarts in their schooling days.

'Oi…Draco! Have you got all your books for school?' asked Blaise as he was flying around in the air with Draco.

'Yep…you?' answered Draco, as he searched the area for a golden fluttering ball.

'Course…you know me,' said Blaise with a smirk. Blaise was an A Plus student, although he didn't seem like it. Many people thought that he was too cool to be smart.

Blaise had slightly tanned skin with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He stood at 6'2 and had a rather well toned body, thanks to all the Quidditch practices Draco had forced him into. He was quite popular amongst the female population of Hogwarts. All the girls drooled over him when he passed by…

Except for one fair maiden… (**A/N: **Don't worry people…it's still a DMHG fanfic…)

The next day, Hermione went downstairs to inform her parents that she was going to stay over at the Burrow for the remaining of the Holidays.

'Hey Mum, hey Dad,' she said as she gave them a hug, 'Will it be alright if I go and stay at the Burrow until school starts? Please?' she gave them her best puppy-eyed face she had.

'Of course dear. Just don't get yourself in trouble and owl us if you need anything,' Elizabeth said as she smiled at her daughter.

'Have a great year Hermione…enjoy being Head Girl,' her father said proudly.

'I will,' she replied as she dashed up her stairs to get her things packed. She decided on having breakfast at the burrow.

After she finished checking and double-checking that she had packed all her school books and personal items, she went downstairs to floo to the Burrow. Her parents, it seemed, had already gone to work. She shrugged it off and grabbed a pinch of floo powder and vanished out of sight.

She arrived with a small _pop _and made her way up the stairs to Ginny's room, as the kitchen was empty. She figured that everyone was sleeping.

She tip toed through Ginny's room, so she wouldn't wake Ginny up, and placed her trunk in the corner of her bedroom. After that she creeped down the stairs and sat down on the couch and started flipping through the latest edition of _Witch Weekly_.

After half an hour, she heard somebody come down the stairs. It was Ron.

'Hey Ron. Did you have a nice snooze?' she asked.

'Bloody Hell 'Mione! Don't you ever do that again. You scared the crap out of me!' Ron said as he regained his composure. It was only then did Hermione notice that he had come down in only his boxers. It seemed that she wasn't the only one who noticed.

'Ohh…Ummm…,' Ron stuttered, blushing furiously, 'I'll go and wake up the others.' And with that he jumped up the stairs.

Hermione laughed quietly. _Those boys will never grow up_, she thought. _And that's the way I like them…­_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

After everyone had come downstairs and greeted Hermione, they all settled down for bacon and eggs.

'So Hermione, ready to go to school?' asked Ginny.

'Yep! I'm so excited. I can't wait to find out who the Head Boy is,' she replied, even though she thought she knew who it was already. She was going to tell Ginny today.

After everyone ad finished with breakfast, the boys decided to go and play Quidditch while the girls went up to Ginny's room.

'Hey Gin, what do you think of Malfoy being Head Boy?' Hermione asked curiously as she unpacked her trunk.

'Are you serious? Is he Head boy? No way! Has McGonagall completely lost it? After all he's done last year!' Ginny said angrily.

'Wow…wow…calm down. It was just a thought. I think I heard Malfoy and his Mum talking about the Head Boy. Malfoy was probably just complaining to his Mum about how he wasn't chosen as Head Boy,' Hermione explained, trying to convince Ginny…and herself.

'Hey Draco…who do you think the Head Girl is?' asked Blaise.

'Don't act as if you don't know Blaise. You know as well as I do that it's the Muggleborn Granger,' Draco said with venom. He might think that his father was wrong but that didn't change his feelings towards the useless trio. _It's in my nature to hate them…_ reasoned Draco.

It was after all, that Weasley's fault that he now was sporting a black eye. He was sure that he would get it healed by asking his mum, however whenever he asked his mum she would say, 'You should not have involved yourself in that fight in the first place.'

Unfortunately he will have to start his first week as Head Boy with a black eye…

**A/N: **Hey Guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in quite awhile. I just had a lot of assignments to do for school. Anyways thanks for all the reviews! I really enjoyed reading them.

I know the story is moving kinda slow but don't worry, by the next chapter they will be making their way to Hogwarts! Yaay! And then you'll know the plot…until then! Keep Reviewing!

_L0lip0ps_


	5. The Train Ride

The days went by with the boys playing Quidditch and the girls sitting down beneath a large oak tree chatting to themselves about anything and everything, while they cheered for the boys.

Occasionally, Ginny would fly with the boys, practicing her new techniques since she was also on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It was days like these where Hermione will bring out her school books and read to herself as she would hear the distance sounds of her friends laughing and shouting.

School started in two days and Hermione simply could not wait!

XxXxX

'Knock…knock…knock…'

'Mhmm…' Draco groaned.

'Draco…,' came the soft voice of Narcissa.

'Go away…' Draco said, 'it's too early…'

'You better wake up if you want to catch the train to Hogwarts,' you could hear the annoyance starting to creep into her voice.

'Ugh…fine…I'm getting up!' said Draco in a groggy voice.

'Good…you'd better be downstairs in 10 minutes, Draco. We've got half an hour to get to Kings Cross,' said Narcissa as she started to make her way downstairs.

'Bloody woman! Won't even let her son sleep in the early hours of the morning…' mumbled Draco even though he didn't mean anything by his words. He took off his boxers before taking a five minute shower.

He quickly dried his hair with a towel and then slipped on his black baggy pants, his black shirt which showed enough of his well toned muscles to make all the girls at school swoon over him and on top of his t-shirt he pulled on his black robes with green and silver borders before putting on his expensive black shoes. He looked at himself one last time in the mirror and decided on styling his still wet hair so that a few strands fell over his eyes, giving him that 'bad boy' look.

He just remembered about his Head Boy badge when he was looking for his wand. He looked for his badge everywhere but couldn't find it.

He managed to find it still in his envelope which he had gotten from Hogwarts in the middle of the holidays, informing him that he had become Head Boy.

He had not got a good look the first time he had gotten the badge. Now that he looked at it closely he could see that it was a small green and silver 'H' with a snake wrapping itself around the letter. He had to admit that it looked pretty 'Slytherin-ish.' He pinned it on to the top left hand corner of his robes before dragging his trunk and setting off downstairs.

He had ten minutes to get to Kings Cross. He quickly grabbed a buttered toast and looked for his mum so he could apparate with her. (**A/N: **I know that they had already done the apparition test and all that in their sixth year…but forget that it ever happened…lol)

XxXxX

Hermione had woken up at 6 a.m. because she could not get enough sleep. She had been tossing and turning all night thinking about how she will perform as Head Girl. She had already been stressing before she had gotten to school!

Since she was up, she went to have a long relaxing shower; she thought that she would need it today. After a 45 minute shower she got out of the bathroom, dried her hair and put it up in a messy bun. She dressed in her school uniform: grey knee-length skirt and her grey top. She would put her school robes on afterwards. She set her black robes with red and gold lining beside her Head Girl badge which was gleaming in the sunlight.

Hermione made sure that she had completed all her homework. She checked and double checked for mistakes. After she made sure that she had done everything correctly she placed her homework neatly in her trunk and settled down to read her _Advanced Transfiguration _text book.

XxXxX

She read for what seemed like minutes but turned out to be hours. Before she knew it, everyone was getting up and rushing into the bathroom and grabbing a bite to eat.

Hermione just took an apple to munch on, she felt as though if anything entered her stomach it will be pushed back the way it came. Her stomach was churning with butterflies. She didn't know why she was so nervous…it wasn't as if she had to spend the rest of the school year with someone she hated…right?

She just had a feeling that it was going to be a very unusual year…

XxXxX

At twenty to nine, Hermione ran up the stairs to put her robes on and fix her hair. She pulled her hair out of the messy bun and let it cascade out to the middle of her back. She applied a small amount of black eyeliner and mascara before putting on some clear lip gloss.

Hermione grabbed her robes and slipped them on, running her fingers down them, smoothing down any imaginary creases. She then carefully took her Head Girl badge, looked at it once more, and then pinned it to her top left hand corner of her robes where the Hogwarts emblem was sewed in. Smiling, she looked at herself one last time in the mirror before dragging her trunk downstairs and into the ministry cars the Weasley's had hired yet again.

XxXxX

Narcissa and Draco arrived with a small _pop _which went unnoticed by many passersby. They were standing in front of the wall which created a barrier in between them and the _Hogwarts Express_. They both slid forward and vanished into the wall and were now standing in front of the scarlet steam engine. '_This'll be the second last time I will see this train…_' Draco thought happily, quite the opposite thoughts of the Head Girl…

XxXxX

Hermione, Harry and the Weasley's arrived at Kings Cross at 8.50 a.m. They all bustled along and slid through the barrier.

Hermione had tears glazed within her eyes. _'This would be the last time I will be heading to school…' _she thought.

She didn't want this year to end…

'Come on 'Mione…don't cry. You're supposed to be happy. You know, we're graduating school this year. Imagine no more school!' Ron said with a dreamy look on his face.

Hermione chuckled, 'You do know that your thoughts of school and my thoughts of school are different by a light year.'

'Yeah…yeah…' said Harry waving it off, 'at least you'll get to enjoy this year…you know being Head Girl and all that. It's your dream come true isn't it?'

'Yes…I suppose I will enjoy it…' Hermione trailed off.

'Kids! Hurry up! The trains leaving!' Mrs. Weasley shouted.

Harry, Ron and Hermione (Ginny had already boarded the train) said their quick goodbyes to the Weasley's before jumping into the train.

XxXxX

'Draco…I hope you will have a wonderful year at Hogwarts,' said Narcissa.

'Of course I will, remember I'm Head Boy,' Draco said with an air of someone who had just been appointed as king of the world.

Narcissa laughed, 'Draco, I hope that you will not abuse you position. Bring the Malfoy name up to its standard. Make me proud Draco…' Narcissa said with a small sad smile.

_This would be the last time my Draco would go to Hogwarts. After this he'll be graduating and finding a job; a family. 'I could only wish that everything goes well this year…' _

Draco saw the tears which were threatening to spill out of his mother's eyes any moment.

'Mother…there's no need to cry' Draco started, 'I was only joking around…'

'Haha…I know. I suppose you would want to go meet your friends now,' Narcissa said as she checked her watch,' send my regards to them.'

With that, the whistle went off and Draco along with his trunk jumped onto the train.

XxXxX

'Oh…I just remembered guys! I have to go to the Heads Compartment to meet Professor McGonagall and the Head Boy!' Hermione squealed.

'Alright 'Mione, we'll see you later then,' Ron said.

'Good luck!' Harry said as he waved at her. She waved back.

Hermione moved along to the front of the train. She had once been in the Heads Compartment since all prefects had a full tour of the train in their fifth year. She remembered sitting down on one of the sofas and imagining herself as Head Girl and throwing out orders to the prefects.

She laughed aloud to herself as she stood outside the Compartment door.

'Well…well…well…look who we have here,' came the snide voice of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione groaned.

XxXxX

'Draaacccooooo!' that was the first thing Draco heard as he stepped into the compartment where is friends took residence. Pansy walked over to him and threw herself on Draco. (Poor Draco lol)

Draco had seen Pansy eyeing him when he was talking to his mother. He knew that as soon as she saw him she probably wanted to jump on him and snog him senseless. _'She probably didn't want to make a bad impression of her self in front of my mother' _he thought. _'It's a pity I have to marry her, damn Malfoy laws!' _It was very widely known that Malfoy's had arranged marriages, however bizarre it seems.

'Ugh! Pansy get off me!' Draco said in disgust. How he dated such a slut, he'd never find out. 'It's been four years since we've broken up...most people would've thought that you forgot about your obsession about me! Move on with your life as I have done with mine!' Draco said angrily.

Pansy huffed at him before crossing her arms and sitting on the seat next to the window.

Draco sighed. She just had to come and ruin his day like that! _'Women' _he muttered.

'Hey Draco! My man!' shouted out Theodore. He was another one of Draco's friends. He had a big body and played Keeper in the Slytherin Quidditch team.

'Hey Theo. How are you? I haven't seen you around my place. What's going on?' Draco asked.

'I'm fine…I was just a bit busy…you know going overseas and stuff…' Theodore replied. 'Oh…that reminds me. Meet my wonderful cousin Hilda.'

Draco hadn't noticed her when he came into the compartment, 'W_hat with Pansy throwing herself onto me' _Draco thought.

'Draco meet Hilda…Hilda meet Draco,' Theodore said as his cousin stood up to shake Draco's hand.

Draco took a good look of her. She was rather attractive with brownish black hair, olive tanned skin and dark brown eyes she also stood at an average height. Draco also noted that she had a pretty fine body.

Draco moved towards her and held her hand and brought it up to his lips. He was surprised to see that she didn't blush, shiver or do anything that Pansy would do if Draco had done that to her.

Draco regained his composure and said, 'It's nice to meet you Hilda.'

'It's nice to meet you too Draco,' Hilda said with a pretty smile.

'Hilda would be in her sixth year, she used to go to Beauxbatons. Her parents wanted her to go to Hogwarts, so here she is,' Theodore said.

Draco nodded and took a look around the compartment. Pansy was still eyeing him with a pout, Draco glared at her. He then saw Blaise.

'Hey Blaise! I've seen a lot of you over the holidays!' Draco said. He noticed that Blaise was oddly quiet today.

'Course I have. You're my best mate aren't ya?' he said with a weak smile.

They sat in silence for awhile. Draco, concerned, would look over at Blaise a few times. The third time he done this, Draco saw that Blaise was staring at Hilda.

Draco gave Blaise a knowing smirk and Blaise looked at the ground. Draco grinned to himself before turning to Hilda. She also, Draco noticed, was staring at Blaise.

'_Well what do we have here…a couple?'_ Draco asked himself. '_We could always have fun with a pair of lovebirds…'_

'So Hilda…how was schooling in Beauxbatons?' Draco asked.

'It was alright. But it wasn't much fun,' Hilda said as she drew her eyes away from Blaise who was still looking at the ground.

Draco smirked. 'Oh right…I heard my mum saying that the students have separated classes. You know…umm…girls in one class and boys in another. Is that true?' Draco asked Hilda innocently.

'Err…yea,' Hilda replied as she squirmed in her seat.

Draco took a quick look at Blaise. He was now looking outside the window, trying to ignore the conversation which was taking place.

'So were you allowed to go on dates and stuff?' Draco asked. He was trying to keep the laughter away from his voice and tried to make the conversation as serious as possible. Everyone else was also hiding their laughter. Even Pansy! Theodore had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stop the laughter.

'Umm…yes we were allowed to go on dates,' Hilda said. She chanced a look at Blaise to find him staring right back at her, no one but Draco noticed this.

'So…have you had a boyfriend before?' Draco asked. He risked a look at Blaise. If looks could kill, Draco would've dropped dead the moment he looked at Blaise. He was sending daggers at him. He truly looked murderous.

However, before Hilda could reply, the compartment door slid open and Crabbe and Goyle stepped in. Their arms cradling cauldron cakes and bottles of pumpkin juice.

'Ghethy dragho,' Crabbe said with a mouth full of god-knows-what.

'Crabbe if you wish to talk to me please do not talk in gibberish, only Pansy here will understand you,' Draco said snidely.

Everyone laughed accept for Pansy who returned to her haughty expression. Draco sighed.

'Now hurry up and swallow and tell me what you said before,' commanded Draco.

Crabbe swallowed while Goyle was still stuffing his face.

'Hey Draco,' he said.

Draco sighed again. How they ever became friends Merlin knows…

'Oh yeah!' said Goyle. 'We forgot to tell you that McGonagall wanted us to remind you that you have to go and see her in…in…-where was he supposed to go Crabbe?' Goyle asked looking lost; again.

Draco stood up and walked over to them and said, 'You two have less brain than Pansy…and that's saying something.'

With that he stalked out of the compartment while everyone was laughing and Crabbe and Goyle yet again started eating.

XxXxX

Draco knew where he had to go. After all he had received the letter. He made his way to the Heads Compartment to meet with McGonagall and the Head Girl, who was quite obviously Granger.

Just as he thought this, he saw a figure cut across him and walk ahead of him. No one walks ahead of Draco Malfoy…

XxXxX

**A/N: **Hello Guys! First of all I would like to apologize for being a very baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddd author and not reviewing for a loooong loooooooooooonnnnggg time. For those who go to my school (safaa) you would know that I have been very 'Hermione-ish' since I have been non-stop studying for my exams. Although many people have used this excuse… it is 100 true! I've had exams all through out the week and I really had to study cause if I don't pass my exams I will be banned from the computer and I wouldn't be able to update. Now we wouldn't want that to happen now would we??

Anywaiz this has been my longest chapter yet…7 pages on Microsoft Word! Yaay! I know I said that you would know the plot by this chapter…but you don't! I know most of you would probably hate me right now but Anywaiz...I'll tell u the plot by the next chapter if I can get **_at least 10 reviews_**…please?

Please?

Please?...lol

Keep Reviewing!

L0llip0ps


	6. Silence

'Well…well…well…look who we have here,' Draco said. 'It's the Know-it-All Granger; alone it seems…where are your Wonder Boys?'

Hermione groaned and turned around to face Draco 'Hello to you too Ferret. My holidays were great, how were yours?' Hermione asked with a _very_ fakecheery voice.

Hermione watched as Draco's lips slowly swiveled itself into a lazy smirk. 'Sorry Granger, but a Malfoy never reveals anything to anyone…especially a Mud-' Draco stopped himself just in time.

Draco saw anger flash through her big, honey brown eyes.

'What? A Mudblood? Is that what you were going to say? Why did you stop yourself? Mummy told you to stop calling people that?' Hermione asked scathingly before she turned her back and continued walking down the passageway to the compartment.

That was all it took for Draco to lose his cool- talking bad about his mother.

'How dare you talk about things which you do not know of? And yes I was gonna call you a Mudblood because that is what you are!' he said, anger laced within every word. Hermione stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around.

There was an eerie silence in which Draco walked over to Hermione and bent down and said in a harsh whisper,' You are lower than the filth on my shoe, so don't you ever talk about things you know nothing of. Oh…and by the way, Congratulations on being made Head Girl…must be a dream come true.'

With that he was off…leaving Hermione in a state of pure hatred and anger.

XxXxX

Hermione had somehow managed to find her way to the Heads Compartment without screaming at every timid, first year student. Hermione was _not _in a good mood.

When Hermione had opened the compartment door, she was surprised to see Malfoy. He was sitting there staring at his fingernails as if nothing had happened to him mere minutes ago, and here she stood fuming in rage. _'Just goes to show how emotionless people the Malfoy's are…' _Hermione thought.

'Like what you see, Granger?' said Malfoy without looking up. Hermione could very well see the smirk which was plastered onto his face. '_Oh how I would love to slap that smirk of his face_' she thought.

Just when Hermione was about to retort, the compartment door stood ajar. Professor McGonagall had arrived, meaning that their to be 'conversation' would have to take place later.

'Good morning, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,' Professor McGonagall said as sharp as ever, 'First of all I would like to congratulate you on being appointed as the Heads of this year. The majority of the teachers had decided that since the two of you were the top of your class, you should uptake this status.'

Hermione had been hanging on every word Professor McGonagall had been saying. Draco, on the other hand simply looked bored and smirked when the Professor had pointed out that they were top of the class. Hermione glanced at him, and threw him the deepest look of loath that she could muster.

It seemed that Hermione was not the only one who noticed his behaviour.

'I do hope that you understand the Rights and Responsibilities of accepting this position. Although this position gives you more authority over the other students, it does not mean however that you misuse…' she side stepped so that she was now standing in front of Draco, 'this honor.'

'Mr. Malfoy, I hope that you understand what I have just said and if you have any questions you may come and ask me…' Professor McGonagall said.

'Of course Professor,' Hermione said.

'Ok…now I'm sure the both of you know about the current condition of Hogwarts…what with Dumbledore gone-'She stopped and swallowed before she continued, 'with our previous Head Master gone at the hands of one of our staff members, has had a great effect on our school community.' She paused so as to let the two Heads contemplate what she had just said.

'Therefore we shall be organizing a great deal of more activities which will take place during the school year- and do not worry Miss Granger it will not clash with your NEWT studies-' the Professor added as she saw Hermione opening her mouth to object to this announcement.

Hermione blushed and Draco smirked.

'Yes…where was I up to?...ahh…so Hogwarts shall be hosting many activities this year. There shall be two Balls taking place this year. One for the sixth and seventh years, I shall tell you why in a minute, and then of course the Graduation Ball for the seventh years along with the Graduation Ceremony.'

The Professor, Hermione noticed, squirmed in her seat.

'Now, I would like the both of you to stay silent as I tell you this…all questions to be asked after I finished.'

'_McGonagall looks like she's going to announce the death of another staff member…_' thought Draco.

'Well…the other staff members and I have decided to host...'The Future Life Program' this year,' Professor McGonagall prepared herself for a full blast of protests from her two students. However she was surprised to see the both of them just staring at her. As if she had just announced her marriage to Snape.

And then all of a sudden…

'Are you totally insane?'

'But Professor…how could you?

'You're crazier than our former Headmaster!'

'You couldn't possibly be planning on doing this?'

'It won't work out! I refuse to participate in it!'

'What we're trying to say is-'

'SILENCE!' came the loud voice of Professor McGonagall. '_That shut the both of them up…this is going to be very difficult' _thought the Professor.

'Now listen the both of you…I want you two to understand the state of our school and magical community this year. I for one thought that the two top students in this year would understand it. Obviously not!' McGonagall said snappishly.

'These are dark times. We have families to take care of. It is not like before. V-V-Voldemort is much stronger than he was the last time. Therefore we have to take the extra precautions and safeguard everyone if the War does not end in the way we wish it to end,' McGonagall said all of this very quickly and clearly.

'I would like you two to act as mature young adults and encourage your fellow class mates to carry out this program. It is for your own good. All of you must learn how to take care of a family, since most of you will have one of your own in the near future-' Draco let out an audible cough, McGonagall threw him a glance which shut him up, '-is this clear?'

'Crystal…' Draco said lazily.

'Of course Professor,' Draco could here the amount of determination in Hermione's voice. '_At least one of us knows what this is about…course this is Teachers Pet Granger we are talking about…'_

'Ok then…the sixth and seventh years will be taking part in this program and the ball will be held for them. I shall explain the program in more detail in the Great Hall later on,' Professor McGonagall said.

'Apart from the Balls and the Program, you also have to organise the meetings with the prefects and Quidditch Captains,' Draco had finally looked up at the mention of Quidditch.

'_Boys' _Hermione thought.

'You will have to set up the patrol times and ask the prefects to update you about anything suspicious or unusual taking place within the walls of Hogwarts,' the Professor looked pointedly at the two Heads.

'Mr. Malfoy, it will be your responsibility to organise the Quidditch timetables and Miss Granger you will have to take care of the patrol timetable. The both of you shall work together with the planning of the activities I have just informed you of-' Professor McGonagall was cut of by the sounds of disbelief issued from both the students.

The Professor looked at them with a hawk-like expression 'If I here from either human or ghost that you two have been involved in any type of argument, you will be stripped from your Head Duties. Do you understand?' she asked in a tone that even made Draco shiver. This woman meant serious business.

They both nodded their heads.

'So I take that the both of you have agreed to work together on the project I have set for you,' she looked at them for an answer. They both nodded, though rather grudgingly, 'Good. I want an update at least once every fortnight. You may decide to come individually to speak with me…or the both of you could come together.'

'_Like that would ever happen' _all of them thought.

'Does anyone have any question?' Professor McGonagall asked.

'Umm…Professor, I was just wondering how long this program would last for,' Hermione asked softly.

'For most of the year. I will tell you more specifically at the feast,' the Professor replied.

'Can we go now?' Draco asked in a rather bored manner.

Professor McGonagall sighed, 'Yes you may go Mr. Malfoy… Oh and don't forget to meet me after the feast has ended.

XxXxX

By the time Hermione had left the Heads Compartment, Draco was already turning the corner to his compartment. Hermione sighed and walked back in search of her friends.

When she arrived at her compartment, she opened the door and stepped in. She was greeted by the sound of Ron exclaiming that he had yet again won Harry at Wizarding Chess and that he shall always be the 'Master of Chess.' Ginny had found her way to the compartment and was now reading an edition of the Quibbler while occasionally looking up to find out who was winning.

Hermione smiled to herself and walked over to Ginny and sat down beside her.

'You gonna die of boredom or was it just me imagining things?' Hermione whispered into her friend's ear.

Ginny jumped, 'Oh! 'Mione…don't you ever do that again! And no you weren't seeing things I was going to die of boredom if you hadn't showed up in let's see, two seconds!'

Hermione chuckled. 'These two had been playing chess from the time I had walked in here which is about 45 minutes ago, they were driving me insane…see they haven't even realized that there best friend had just arrived from the Heads meeting…' Ginny said.

'Oh…and by the way how _did _it go? You know with Malfoy and all,' Ginny asked with a mischievous glance.

'Oh you know…the usual. He teases me and then I tease him back nothing unusual…' Hermione replied, she left out the part about his mother though…she didn't know why.

'What did McGonagall say?' Ginny asked as she flipped through the pages of the Quibbler.

'Oh my god! You would not believe what she just told me! It's totally insane!' Hermione yelled…completely forgetting Harry and Ron playing chess resulting in the both of them flying off their seats and landing near the girls' feet.

'Merlin 'Mione! What's wrong with you?' Ron asked as he got off the ground while Harry was looking for his glasses which Ginny had found.

'Here you go Harry…' Ginny said as she leaned over to give it to him, there hands brushed together and they both blushed. This went unnoticed by Ron however Hermione caught this small reaction.

Harry regained his composure and said, 'Yeah 'Mione what happened…we haven't seen you this psyched up from when you received your letter about being Head Girl…what did McGonagall say?'

'You would not believe it! _Professor _McGonagall says that we're gonna be hosting the 'Future Life Program' this year,' and with that Hermione begun her story. Although she left out the part of whom the Head Boy was.

When she was finished, all three of them looked rather like goldfish' in a tank. Their mouths were wide open.

'Are you serious?'

'You're jokin' right 'Mione?

'I'm so excited! This is so cool!'

'Wow...wow…one at a time…' Hermione said as she tried to hold her laughter.

'Who are we gonna be partnered up with?' Ginny asked with a slight giggle as she gave Harry a side way glance.

'I have no idea…she said that she will speak to us all in the Great Hall after the feast,' Hermione said.

Both the boys groaned while the girls shared an excited squeal.

XxXxX

'Hey Draco…what did McGonagall want?' asked Blaise as Draco walked into the compartment.

Draco shrugged, 'Nothing much…told us that it was our duty to hold meetings and organise Balls and Quidditch matches and all that…'

'Ok…great chances of Slytherin winning the Quidditch Cup this year then?' Theodore asked with a smirk. After all, Draco was the Slytherin Quidditch Captain.

Draco smirked, 'Yep…I think I forgot to mention that we're gonna take part in the 'Future Life Program' this year…' Draco added as an after thought.

All the boys nodded whilst the girls shared curious glances. Draco knew that none of them would make a big deal out of it. It was common knowledge that none of the Slytherins took a school project seriously, it was in their nature to go against anything the teachers arranged. And besides none of them had much of an idea of what this program was about. So it would be a waste of time fussing over something they didn't know of.

XxXxX

'Hey guys, It's time for you two to get changed…we'll be arriving at Hogwarts in about 10 minutes,' the four Gryffindor students spent their journey talking, playing games and eating. The girls had already changed into their uniforms.

Ron who was playing chess with Harry, again, didn't want to finish their game.

'Come on Ron, Hermione's right…we better get changed!' Harry said.

'Ok…ok…I'm coming. Let me just make one more move… aaaannndd yes! I WON! AGAIN!...hahaha...Harry you're good at saving the world and all that...but you can't win a game of Chess to save your life!' Ron declared.

'Ha-ha…very funny… now come on, we have to get changed,' and with that Harry pushed a very big-headed Ron out the door to the changing rooms, leaving the girls alone.

'So 'Mione…how do you think this years gonna be?' Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed, she seemed to be doing a lot of that these days, 'well…it's already gotten off to an unusual start…we'll have to see from here.'

'I think it's gonna be exciting!' Ginny squealed, Hermione could tell that Ginny had wanted to do this for a very long time.

Hermione chuckled, 'I don't know exactly what this program is about but it's probably gonna be something like Health Class…you know how they teach you Home Economics and all that. It'll be different…very different.'

With that the train stopped and the two girls made their way out of the train. (their trunk would be magically transported to their dorms)

XxXxX

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny met outside the train in Hogsmeade station. They could see the big silhouette of their giant of a friend, Hagrid. It was his duty to take the first years across the lake so that they could see Hogwarts at its fullest.

'Hello Hagrid!' shouted Harry as the all of them waved toward him.

'Ello ya lot! I'll talk to ya later…gotta take 'em firs' years…' with that he was off…shooing the first year students toward the boats.

'Guys…I've just spotted a friend. I'll see you guys at the feast. Bye!' Ginny said as she walked over to her friend.

'Harry…Ron I'm really sorry but I have to go and see the Head Boy in the Heads Carriage. Why don't you two go sit with Ginny and her friend?' Hermione asked with a small smile.

'Ok then 'Mione…' Ron said with a glum face, 'we'll see you at the feast!'

'Ok!' Hermione said.

'Oh and by the way…who's Head Boy?' shouted Harry over his shoulder as Hermione turned around.

'Draco Malfoy' before either of them could say anything she left, leaving the boys in a state of shock and disgust.

XxXxX

'Blaise, tell the rest that I have to go to the Heads Carriage to meet up with Granger,' said Draco. These Hogwarts traditions were starting to get on his nerves. 'First they want me to spend my train ride with her, then the Carriage ride…next they'll probably want me to spend the night with her…'

Blaise chuckled as Draco walked over to the Heads Carriage.

Draco did not know that his words were going to become true…

XxXxX

The ride to Hogwarts from the Hogsmeade station was rather quiet for Draco and Hermione. They sat as far away from each other as possible and no one spoke a word. They didn't know that they would be much closer in the near future.

So all in all, it wasn't the best ride Hermione had. Before they knew it, they had arrived for their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**A/N: **Hello readers! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I've been a good author this time…updated twice in a week…shouldn't I get a reward? Come on…you know you want to…I don't want Hits I want REVIEWS…lots and lots of reviews!

Just they tiny button down here….

Getting there…

Nearly there…

Ok…nowwww….PRESS IT! Aaaannndd REVIEW! Haha…

P.S. my next update will probably be next week…but if I get a lot of reviews I might update quicker…the choice is yours! Haha..

I'll go now…review I'm watching you…

L0llip0ps


	7. Future Life Program

Draco and Hermione both exited the Head's Carriage rather quickly and separated ways so that they could meet up with their friends.

Draco quickly spotted his friends and made a beeline for them whilst pushing younger students out of his way.

'Drakie! I hope that Mudblood didn't contaminate you with any of her diseases!' said Pansy loudly as Hermione passed by. Hermione pretended to not hear her and followed Ron and Harry into the Entrance Hall. (Ginny had gone in with her friends)

Draco smirked. The Slytherins stayed outside, bullying any other students who came in their way, swearing loudly at each other and basically just making a big racket about nothing.

XxXxX

Hermione climbed across the sitting bench and sat down alongside Harry and Ron, which made her in the middle of the both of them. Hermione smiled to herself, something about the two of them made her feel safe. Hermione glanced across the Hall. They were a few empty seats across the Great Hall. Mostly from Slytherin, she noticed. '_Probably pestering younger students_,' she thought with disgust.

The Golden trio chatted for awhile. Two minutes before Professor McGonagall was going to begin the sorting ceremony, the Slytherin gang led by the Head Boy himself strutted inside the Great Hall.

'Stupid Slytherins…probably want to make a grand entry…' whispered Harry.

Nearly everyone in the Great Hall, apart from the other Slytherins, shot death glares at them.

Professor McGonagall had seated the three legged school in front of the first years that looked ready to faint because of all the attention. Hermione smiled a weak smile. She remembered when it was her standing up there, waiting to be sorted into a house. She had been so young…so naïve. '_Now Head Girl…_' she thought.

On top of the stool stood the very old and battered hat, the Sorting Hat. Suddenly the brim of the well known hat opened and it began to sing:

_What shall you say?_

_How will you act?_

_Will you be afraid?_

_When I announce this horrid fact?_

_I have told you before,_

_Who can defy that I have not,_

_Shall you deny it?_

_Then you shall rot._

_For if you do not accept it,_

_It will be too late,_

_The time has come_

_Cos' awaits us this painful fate._

_Whether you be Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff,_

_Put your differences aside,_

_Or Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_None cares about your pride._

_Friendships broken,_

_Families torn apart,_

_Can you hear it?_

_The voice from your heart._

_It is telling you to forget,_

_Begging you to forgive,_

_This pain is not needed_

_Life is to live._

_This year is for learning,_

_Realise your mistake,_

_Keep your beliefs_

_Friends; try to make._

_This is the warning,_

_Please do not fight,_

_If you do_

_We can not unite._

_If you argue,_

_Then you should fear,_

_The end of your life_

_Since war is here…_

The end of this song, more like warning, was greeted with silence. No one did or said anything. Surprisingly, even the Slytherins. It was silent. It was more than silent. It was as if you can see the clogs working in peoples mind, trying to figure out what the hat had tried to warn the students about. Obviously it was the war. But there was something more to it…

After awhile, the Gryffindors started clapping along with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, even a few of the Slytherins joined in.

'Now if you all will settle down, we can begin the Sorting Ceremony,' said Professor McGonagall. Although her voice was strict, her eyes seemed to have gone watery. She wasn't the only one though. Most of the female population had gone glassy-eyed. The boys obviously had tried to comfort them but had failed.

Hermione moved closer to both boys and held their hands. Hermione couldn't bear to think about not having the boys. She couldn't live without them… they turned to face her and gave Hermione a small smile, saying without words that everything would be alright. Gradually the Hall became silent.

'Thompson, Jessica!' called Professor McGonagall in a clear voice. The blonde haired girl slowly moved towards the stool and placed the hat upon her head.

After awhile the hat declared, 'RAVENCLAW!' The girl happily hopped off the seat and ran over to the Ravenclaw table who welcomed her with cheers.

'Martin, Robert!' shouted Professor McGonagall.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the Hat. The dark haired boy scuttled off to his table.

'Hall, Andrew!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Brooklyn, Kate!'

'SLYTHERIN!' Loud cheers erupted from the far side of the Hall. The brown haired girl walked proudly over to the Slytherin table.

'Bartlett, Jamie!'

'GRYFFINDOR!' The loudest of cheers exploded after the mention of the girls' name. The girl quickly scurried over to the Gryffindor table, blushing like mad.

Hermione and her friends screamed themselves hoarse every time a first year was sent to their table. She felt great, like all the other times when there was no trouble at all, '_When was that again?_' she thought. After the Ceremony had ended a little tinkling sound could be heard. Professor McGonagall had gotten up. The speech was about to begin. Hermione hushed up any of the students from Gryffindor who were talking so she could here what the Professor had to say.

'Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope that everyone this year will enjoy and learn a great deal. Although Hogwarts had been through a rough time these past few months, we are proud to say that everything is under control,' Professor McGonagall's eyes swept the Gryffindor table and landed on the Golden Trio who stared back at the Professor.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and carried on, 'Now I would like to remind all our older students and inform our new students that the Forbidden Forrest is indeed forbidden. Anyone who shall trespass this territory would be delt with seriously, especially at circumstances at hand.

'Anything from the 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' is also prohibited. All owls shall be checked, so it would be unwise of you to try and smuggle any item of theirs into the school grounds. If you would like the full list of prohibited items you may see Filch the Caretaker or you may contact any other teacher as well as myself,' she paused and looked around to see if everyone understood.

'I would like to take this opportunity to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Juliana. A soft murmur of applause was heard through out the Great Hall. Hogwarts had never had a female teaching Defence. Professor Juliana stood up from her seat and gave a small smile. She had strawberry blonde hair and looked quite fun to be around with. She didn't look older than twenty-three.

'Professor Juliana has also been positioned as Head of Slytherin,' Professor McGonagall continued. Almost instantly the cheering had stopped although the Slytherin table were cheering like mad with catcalls, whoops and whistles which came mainly from the male population.

'There shall be many activities taking place this year which hopefully you all would enjoy. There would be Balls and special Programs held for our older students. Therefore, I would like all students from sixth and seventh year to remain behind. Now to the two people who shall be organizing these events: The Head Boy, Draco Malfoy from Slytherin' there was a few moments of half-hearted clapping from the students as Draco lazily stood up to acknowledge this position. The Slytherins clapped as hard as they could possibly manage although most of it went unheard because of the boo's emitting from the Gryffindor table.

'…and our Head Girl, Hermione Granger from Gryffindor!' Hermione truly thought that she would go deaf. It seemed that everyone including the staff members, excluding the Slytherins, cheered for her. They were clapping, shouting, screaming, whistling…you name it! The Slytherins hissed at her, but she didn't care. Hermione stood up, her cheeks turning bright red as she smiled a beautiful smile. She felt awfully light-headed at all the attention she was receiving. '_So this is what I have been working for all these years…paid off hasn't it?_' Hermione thought.

Ron and Harry smiled at her proudly. Hermione sat down as the cheering died down.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, 'Ok…now that you know who your Heads are this year I would like to inform you that they both have the right to give or take points from your house. I would like you to treat them with great respect,' the Professor looked around the Hall, 'I shall remind all the sixth and seventh years to stay behind after the Feast.' With that the Professor sat down after a rather long speech.

As soon as she sat down, food had appeared on the table. Both the boys sitting beside her looked as if they hadn't ever seen food in their life before, although they have been attending the Welcoming Feast at Hogwarts for seven year, some would have thought that they would have gotten sick of it; obviously not. Hermione and Ginny shared a look which plainly meant that they disapproved of their behaviour. However they both knew that telling the boys would not work. So they continued eating with bits of chatter. Until finally they had finished with dessert.

Professor McGonagall stood up, 'I would like all students from first to fifth year to depart the Great Hall in an organised manner. The fifth year Prefects, please make sure that the first years find their way to their Common rooms.' She paused and waited for all the younger students to leave the great hall until it was just her, the Professors and the sixth and seventh year students.

'Ok. I would like to announce that this year at Hogwarts…we will be hosting the 'Future Life Program'. Before anyone could interrupt her she carried on, 'This program is designed for young adults to work together and discover the positives and negatives of Parenthood. With the war approaching, the staff members and I think it very important for you all to have some sort of idea of what life would be like outside of Hogwarts,' she stopped for awhile and looked around the room to see if everyone was paying attention. Surprisingly the Slytherins were also listening carefully.

'This idea mainly came from our newly appointed staff member, Professor Juliana. Therefore, she would be the teacher and advisor for this Program. Professor Juliana has a few words to say to you all…' with that Professor Juliana stood up and walked forward, a few people half-heartedly clapped for her. Hermione was amongst them.

'Good evening students. Just to add to what professor McGonagall has said, I would like to say that this Program is also to create inter-house companionship,' with this said she glanced over at the two far ends of the Hall, the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables.

'This event will take up most of the school year in which you all would have to live with a partner in your own little dorm,' she continued with a slight smile, 'your partner and yourself will have to raise a child for the remaining of the school year. You will all learn to cooperate with your partners whether you like them or not. We will be meeting on a regular basis in the Health classroom, which is now located in the West Wing, so that we can discuss the progress of your 'project'.

'There will also be a Ball in the middle of the year, which you must attend with your partner and your child. You will have to take your child shopping out to Hogsmeade and all the other normal stuff an average family of three would do. You will be given an amount of money which you will use to cover the needs of your family. You will be required to take pictures of special events and write in journals which are to be handed to me at the end of the year.

'Tomorrow will be a normal day with classes, but precisely after dinner I would like to meet you in the Health Classroom. If you have any other questions you may contact any one of the staff members or you may come and meet me in my office. That is all from me tonight…Goodnight' with that speech over everyone looked like they had heard the news of Voldemort professing his undying love to Harry. It was simply…weird.

'Students, thank you for waiting so patiently for the end of this speech. If you could all exit the Great Hall and go to your dorms so that you can wake up early for your lessons tomorrow,' Professor McGonagall said.

'Blimey…' whispered Ron. He had an unbelievable look on his face.

'Yeah…' trailed on Harry.

'Umm…guys. I have to go meet up with Malfoy and Professor McGonagall. So I'll see you guys in the Common Room later…' Hermione said as she walked off. She doubted that the boys heard her since both of them had dreamy looks on their faces.

Hermione made her way towards the Teacher's table. Professor McGonagall spotted her and walked to her.

'Have you seen Mr. Malfoy?' Professor McGonagall asked annoyance stinging her words.

'Umm…no Professor I haven't. He'll be here in awhile,' Hermione said although she didn't believe it.

After about 10 minutes, Draco swaggered into the hall and strutted towards them.

'Mr. Malfoy, you are late. I will not accept this type of behaviour in the future. If I ask you to come after the feast and announcements, you are to come as soon as they have ended,' the Professor said in a strict tone.

'I'm sorry Professor…' Draco said although anyone could tell that he didn't mean it.

'Alright. Now the both of you follow me,' with that she was off, leading the way. Hermione was right behind the Professor with Draco behind Hermione. She took them to an empty corridor on the third floor. She stopped at a portrait which had a picture of a three year old boy playing with his toy broomstick. There were two people standing behind the boy, a man and a woman. Hermione figured that these were his parents smiling fondly at him. Hermione smiled at them and they waved.

'Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger this is Mr. and Mrs. McCartney and their son, Justin. This will be the portrait which conceals your dorm,' the Professor waited for it to come.

Malfoy who had been using the wall as a stand to lean on nearly fell down when he heard what the Professor said.

'Umm…excuse me Professor, but I don't quite understand what you meant by _our _dorm,' Hermione said nervously.

'What I meant was that you both will be sharing a dorm for this year…'

This time no one waited.

'That's it you've lost it!'

'But Professor, you just can't!'

'I will not spend the rest of this year stuck with _her_!'

'For once I am actually agreeing with Malfoy…I can't spend the rest of the year with _him_!'

Professor McGonagall raised her hand. Instantly the two teenagers stopped shouting.

'Now…this tradition has been in Hogwarts for as long as anyone can remember. I will not have you two ruin it!' she said in a tone which meant that she wasn't joking.

'I have told you once; don't make me tell you again. This year is going to be very different. I'm not going to ask you to be friends, but at least try to be civil when you're near other students.'

She paused for awhile. Hermione was starting to agree with it. She didn't have to talk to him. She'll just try to avoid the common room whenever she can.

'Alright Professor…' she said.

Professor McGonagall turned to look at Draco.

'Fine!' he said with venom. After all he was tired and wanted to go to bed. This had been a long day. And the both of them had to rest and think things over.

'Good. Now the password to your dorm room is _unity_. Have a goodnights sleep and think over the things I have just told you. Goodnight' and with that she was off. Leaving the two of them in silence glaring at each other. The only sound which can be heard was the soft gurgling sound which came from the little boy in the portrait as his mother rocked him to sleep.

'If you don't mind…we would like to get some sleep, so if the two of you would kindly step into your dorm room…'trailed off Mrs. McCartney.

'Oh yes…sorry,' Hermione said, 'Unity.' The portrait swung open and she stepped inside.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. The room looked simply, well, _breath taking_. The common room was decorated in the colours of all the houses of Hogwarts. Each house colour for each wall. The four founders slept peacefully in their portraits which were hanging on the walls.

The common room had a cozy looking couch which was placed in front of a very large fire place. They had a small kitchen with a fridge, stove and microwave. Hermione was pleased to see the muggle appliances. They also had a small dinner table which was made out of jarrah wood. Hermione could see a staircase leading up to two bedrooms.

'Probably the best thing you've ever seen, eh?' Draco said with a smirk. Draco obviously had seen better, what with living in a mansion…this was nothing.

'Goodnight Malfoy. I don't feel like talking, especially to you,' she climbed the stairs and was met with two rooms to her left and right. The right one had a lion on the front door and was crimson and gold. The on her left had a snake hissing at her and was green and silver. The one on her right was obviously hers.

She opened her door and went into her room. It was HUGE! She had a queen sized bed which was red with golden pillows, in the middle of the room. She was glad to see that she had her own personal bookshelf which went from the top of the ceiling all the way to the bottom; and let me tell you the ceiling was _very _high. She opened her wardrobe to see all her school robes and casual clothing already stacked. She smiled, one less thing to do.

Hermione yawned. She grabbed her night gown and walked towards the bathroom which was located at the far end of the corridor.

She opened the door before she quickly shut it. Hermione Granger had seen Draco Malfoy half naked! She had seen him in only a pair of boxers brushing his teeth! Blushing furiously she started to walk towards her bedroom when she heard the usual drawling voice, 'Ever heard of knocking Granger?' Malfoy asked as he began to walk towards Hermione.

'Ever heard of locking the door Malfoy?' she surprised herself by asking. The retort just seemed to have slipped off her tongue and she wasn't complaining. So she turned around and walked into the bathroom and made sure to lock it. Leaving a very bewildered Malfoy behind.

XxXxX

Draco had seen the look of shock on Hermione's face as she walked in on him in the bathroom. She had blushed, Draco smirked. He had that effect on the ladies. With that thought in mind he walked into his room and laid down on his bed which was green and silver in colour.

Draco knew what was coming. He and granger would most probably be paired up for that stupid Program. Everything else he had to do with her, so he'll have to do this one with her as well. It was a perfect opportunity to show inter house unity. '_Unity my foot!_' he thought. This year was already getting onto his nerves…he wondered how it would end up.

With that thought in mind he drifted off to sleep...

XxXxX

After Hermione had gotten inside the bathroom she made sure to lock the door. She remembered how he was standing near the sink in only his boxers. Hermione blushed at the thought of his chest. She noticed in his reflection in the mirror that he had a rather well toned chest, '_What with all those Quidditch practices…_' she thought. Hermione scolded herself for thinking such thoughts. To rid her mind she stripped and climbed into the pool sized bath tub. She put in as many bubbles as she could possibly manage and let herself sink into them. After 20 minutes she got out of the tub, dried herself, put her night gown on and brushed her teeth.

She quietly tip toed into her room and threw herself onto her bed. After a few minutes, she fell into a peaceful slumber…yet she didn't know how hectic this year would be.

XxXxX

**A/N: **Hello my wonderful readers! Thank you all for the reviews you have given me through out the time I have been writing this fic! Reading you reviews just wants me to write more and more.

That is why I have rewarded you guys with this extra, extra long chapter. I bet you guys know the plot now…if you don't just ask me in a review and I promise to reply. I have had time to write these chapters these days since it's been school holidays for two weeks, here in Australia. I'll be getting back to school on Monday and I'll try and post a chapter a week…if you're lucky I might even post two...hehe

So tell me if you did or didn't enjoy this chapter in reviews! And feel free to leave any suggestions you think will help with this story.

Now a very BIG thank you to all these people for reviewing!

Isabella Heart- my first ever reviewer! Thankyou so much!

taxism-my lovely friend! I hope you liked my character 'Hilda'…Hilda…L0L

WhiteKisses- Thankyou so much for thinking that this story would be great…and I hope it does turn out great! I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far!

wildforwentworth- SAFAA! My rather LOUD friend! Thankyou for ummm…reviewing? L0L…nahh…whenever I read your reviews I'll end up rolling on the floor laughing! I can't wait to see you at school…P.S. I'm so glad that you read the whole story…I'm so proud of you Wipes tear L0L

firebirdflame- Thankyou for reviewing my story. I know at the beginning the chapters were quite short but now they've been going up to 9 pages on Microsoft Word…so I hope you're pleased…love to hear from you soon!

CaScAdEd-TeArS- thanks a lot for reviewing… I h0pe you're enjoyin the story so far!

read this 2040- hell0! Thanks for reviewing…and I have taken into account what you have said about this story…I know in the beginning I made it like a really sweet happy story where everything turns out right…but that's just the beginning…wait till you get to the middle…then it'll begin…laughs evilly keep reading! And feel free to leave any suggestions…

chakka09- Thankyou for reviewing I'm glad you found it interesting!

Kay-Kay1231- Hey! I l0ve you for l0ving my story! L0L…Hopefully you will keep on loving it…haha and Thankyou for wishing me luck in my exams. It is now the holidays and I'm eagerly waiting the results when I get back to school…until then keep reviewing!

MHxxPAPER DOLL- Thankyou for reviewing my story! And yes Draco is a pretty boy…a very pretty boy at that…More like very hott, pretty boy…or maybe he's a hott, pretty, smart, did I forget to mention hott…yes he's a very HOTT pretty boy...Loll anywaiz Thankyou for stating the known…loll…k33p reviewing!

blackbeauty92- Hanaa, Hanaa, Hanaa pauses for dramatic affect I'm telling you that I am not an abusive pressurer! I'm telling you to review because if you don't…there'll be no more 'The Wonders of Life'…and we wouldn't want that now would we?… and you neva noe…someone might die...it mite be Hermione…Draco or it might even be you!...if you don't keep the reviews coming…ok maybe I am an abusive pressurer…but it's for a good cause..L0L…until then! Enjoy!

P.S. I'm serious about the dying this…stares at you with a Draco worthy smirk L0l

Satannpink- Hey! I'm glad you liked this story. I like Draco Hermione pairing as well…Ron and Hermione mite look cute together…but Hermione and Draco just look HOTT together…Loll keep reading!

dreammist4ever- hey…Thankyou for l0ving my story! Loll I will keep ritin…coz I love ritin…and also coz...umm…your saneness depends on it? L0L stares at you weirdly Loll yes I do care for the crazy people…like my friend Safaa (wildforwentworth) L0l nah jkz…she's K00L

r0manticr0ses- Hullo! Thankyou for reading and reviewing my story! And I updated quickly for you! I h0pe to hear from you soon! Smiles at you


	8. Laughter is the Best Potion?

**A/N: **First of all I would like to thank all these people for reviewing this story:

**Isabella Heart – taxism - WhiteKisses- wildforwentworth- firebirdflame- CaScAdEd-TeArS- chakka09- Kay-Kay1231- MHxxPAPER DOLL-** **blackbeauty92-** **Satannpink- dreammist4ever- r0manticr0ses- verdichick- dragonsofpern- PyroGurl313- The Evil Sheep- yoyen007**- **marauders rox- mysticpammy- MHxxPAPER DOLL- catysmom**

**I'm sorry if I've left anyone out…I don't think I have. If I have send me a review and I'll add you in…**

**Anywaiz on with the story!**

Hermione woke up early the next morning. It was only seven o'clock, which meant she had one and a half hours before breakfast started. As she lay in her bed, the memories of the other night came rushing back to her...being announced as Head Girl, the Future Life Program, Head Dorm…sharing it with Malfoy! And seeing him nearly naked in the bathroom. She blushed involuntarily. She got up; yawned, stretched and yawned a bit more before she grabbed her clothes and walked groggily towards the bathroom. She made sure to knock on the door before entering it. Luckily there was no one in it.

She stripped and had a quick fifteen minute shower before pulling on her grey skirt and white shirt; she would put her robes on later since it was quite hot at this time of the year.

She was hungry so she walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was magicked to hold more than it looked it can hold. It had mostly a bit of everything. She decided on scrambled eggs with toast and orange juice. She searched the cupboards for a pan and pulled it out. She wanted to do this the muggle way, besides she had a lot of time before classes started. So she cracked the eggs and scrambled them before she put some bread in the toaster and poured herself some orange juice. The scrambled eggs were quite hot when she took them out of the pan, so she set them on a plate and went up to her bedroom to choose a book to read from her own personal bookshelf.

She went up the stairs and took notice of the Head Boys open bedroom door. He wasn't in there…_'Must be in the bathroom'_ she thought. She took a quick peek and saw that it was the same as hers but the colours were different, green and silver. She hurried into her bedroom thinking of what Draco would think if he caught her sniffing around his bedroom…she could just imagine the look on his face.

She walked over to the corner of her bedroom, where her bookshelf was. She looked for a book she would be interested in. She came across one which was called '_Hogwarts Today_' she took it out and read the first few pages. Before she knew it, she was sitting on her bed and was deeply engrossed in the book before her. So engrossed that she didn't see a certain blonde Slytherin, sniffing his way over to the kitchen.

XxXxX

Draco had woken up at around eight o'clock. He usually slept in, even if he had classes that day. But he just couldn't get any sleep that night. His dreams were plagued with Hermione screaming at him for taking their 3 year old son on a Firebolt to play Quidditch and then dropping him from a mighty height so that he falls into the lake and get swallowed by the Giant Squid.

Draco shook his head to rid himself of these unbelievable thoughts. So he got up and grabbed his schools clothes and strolled across the corridor to the bathroom, as he went to the bathroom he caught a glimpse of brown hair bobbing around in the kitchen. He ignored it and continued walking. He had a quick ten minute shower, got dressed and made his way out of the bathroom and into the corridor which led to his bedroom.

As he walked to his bedroom, he caught a whiff of something his stomach was craving. He followed the smell and found himself standing over the table with a plate of freshly cooked scrambled eggs, toast and orange juice. He didn't know why, but his mouth suddenly started watering. He was surprised at this reaction since he had lived at the manor and had always eaten high class food. But at home it was never fresh, the houselves always made it beforehand.

'_It must have been Granger who cooked this…' _Draco thought. Before he could say anything else he found himself sitting down at the table and wolfing down the food. '_Who knew Granger was a cook…_' the food tasted great.

So Draco had carried on eating until his plate was spotless. Never before had he had such a great breakfast! However…he shall not voice his thoughts aloud. After all, he was a Slytherin. After he finished he wiped his mouth clean and drunk the cup of orange juice.

He looked at his watch and noted that he still had quite a while before he had to go down to meet his friends, about half an hour. So he walked over to his bedroom and opened the door. He thought that he could do a spot of reading before heading downstairs. Just as he opened the door to go inside his bedroom, Hermione had opened her door at the same time to go down to the common room.

They turned around to face each other. They held eye contact for not more than a second before Draco said in a whisper, 'Granger…looks like you have hidden talents…'

After that he stepped into his bedroom…without a backward glance at Hermione who was staring at his now hissing snake, confused…

XxXxX

'Briiinnngg…' came the sound of the alarm clock.

Hermione looked up at shock. The alarm clock on her bedside clock was ringing… it usually didn't. When she got up to have a closer look at the clock, she noticed that it wasn't hers. She turned the alarm clock over and saw the Hogwarts emblem stamped into the back. Hermione figured that the clock was magicked to ring loudly if the owner is still present in the room when classes were about to start.

'_Oh bugger!_' Hermione thought when she had just realized that breakfast was going to end in about ten minutes.

She grabbed her bag and carelessly swung it over her shoulder and went towards her door, opened it and stepped outside. Just as she stepped out of her bedroom, the Slytherin Prince just seemed to enter his…'_Wonder where he's been…_' Hermione thought.

Hermione heard him drawl, 'Granger…looks like you have hidden talents…' Hermione Granger– for once in Hogwarts history- did not know what he meant!

So she just stood there for awhile before heading towards the common room. Her stomach was rumbling; it seems like she got carried away with the book. She then remembered the breakfast she had cooked herself. She eagerly rushed to the kitchen table and found her plate and glass…empty.

She thought for a few moments how this had happened…_'House elves would not come and clean up since they are not allowed to enter the Heads Dorm without the permission of the Heads…_' then it suddenly clicked, '_Malfoy!_' She checked her watch and took into account that she had five minutes left before classes started.

She stormed up to his bedroom door and banged her small fists onto it as hard as it was humanly possible. 'Draco Malfoy! You open this door this instant!' she carried raving on for what seemed like ages but what were actually two minutes. Draco had been ignoring her for awhile and he wanted to get to classes on time and for that he would have to open the door.

So he resigned himself for the worst and opened the door. The first thing he felt was the force of a balled up fist striking the middle of his face; his nose. He doubled over in pain. He was a Slytherin and was expected not to show his emotions but being punched on the nose hurts…a lot.

He looked up to see the distressed face of one Hermione Granger.

'What the hell do you think you were doing!' it was more of a statement than a question.

'Oh…ummm…,' Hermione said as she stumbled over her words, 'It's just that…you ate my breakfast…and umm…hungry…Oh just forget it. I have to get to class!' with that she practically ran downstairs and left the dorm through the portrait hole.

'Damn Granger!' that was all he said before he walked into the bathroom, checked if his nose was broken –thankfully it wasn't- used a concealment charm to hide the now reddening area of skin Hermione had punched and made his way to his first class, Advanced Transfiguration.

That was the second time Hermione Granger had punched Draco Malfoy.

XxXxX

Hermione quickly checked her watch as she ran down the corridor. She had two minutes to get to class. '_Shit!_' she thought. She arrived in the Transfiguration corridor just as Draco was entering it from the other end of the passage way. She didn't want to see him, le alone talk to him. So before he could say anything to her she rushed into the classroom and sat down in the middle of Harry and Ron. (Ron had surprisingly done well in his end of year Transfiguration exam) Hermione was glad to see that Professor McGonagall had not come in yet.

'Hey 'Mione,' Harry said. 

'Mornin' Harry…' Hermione replied not even looking at him. She was staring at the door.

'You're a bit late today aren't you…and you didn't even come for breakfast. And it's the first day! How come you didn't come to the common room last night…where were you?' Ron said indignantly.

'Ohh… I just slept in for awhile…and I'll explain the rest to you later on' just as she said this Draco walked into the room. He glanced at the room and noticed that there were only a few students in his class. The only people from Slytherin were Blaise and Hilda. So he walked over to them and sat on the other side of Hilda. Draco knew that pair of honey brown eyes were watching his every move.

'Hey Draco,' Hilda said as Blaise looked at her fondly.

'Good Morning Hilda, Blaise…' Draco replied with a smirk.

'Hmmm…what?' Blaise asked as he shook himself from the daydream he was in.

Draco smirked, 'I was greeting you Blaise…but obviously you have more important things in that head of yours,' that was al he said before Professor McGonagall came swiftly into class just as the bell rung.

'Good Morning class. If you can all take out your books 'Transfiguration for the Advanced' we can get started,' Professor McGonagall said as she begun the class.

XxXxX

So that was how the day went. They had all their classes, had lunch in the Great Hall, chatted and all the usual things like Hermione badgering the boys to take notes and the boys not taking any notice of her. Before she knew it, she was walking to the Great Hall for dinner.

The three of them sat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione sighed; it had been a very long day today.

'What's wrong 'Mione? You look worn out,' Harry said as he looked Hermione over.

'Oh it's nothing. I just stayed up really late yesterday night and all I want to do right now is go to bed…' Hermione said as she stifled a yawn.

'That reminds me…where were you last night?' Ron asked her curiously. Hermione groaned she knew this was coming up.

'Um….since I'm Head Girl, it is Hogwarts tradition to have your own Dorm…' she said hesitantly, 'and you have to share it with the Head Boy…'

'Oh that's great…' Ron said before he stopped himself and a look of utter horror crossed his features, 'did you just say that you, Hermione Granger, have to share a dorm room with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy?'

'Errr….yeah' Hermione said in barely a whisper.

'Hermione has to do what?' Harry asked furiously.

'You guys are making a big deal out of nothing. Malfoy and I share a dorm so what. It's not as if we have to share a bedroom or anything is it?' Hermione said. She was getting annoyed at how her friends were treating her. 'I'm not a baby you know! I'm old enough to take care of myself. Thankyou very much!'

She was so angry that she didn't notice that she was talking quite loudly. Before either of the boys could say anything she stormed out of the Great Hall, her best friend Ginny had seen the scene unroll and got up from her seat and followed her out of the doors of the Great Hall.

XxXxX

''Mione wait!' yelled Ginny as she sped up to catch up with her friend.

She held onto Hermione hand and spun her around so that they were both facing each other. 'Hermione…do you wanna talk about it?' Ginny asked in concern. Hermione silently nodded.

'Come on; let's go to my dorm…' Hermione said as she dragged the younger girl to the portrait on the third floor.

'_Unity_' she whispered.

'Who chose the password?' Ginny said as she chuckled.

'Long story…' Hermione replied

They climbed into the dorm and Hermione heard Ginny gasp.

'Wow 'Mione! This is great!' she said in awe. She turned back and looked at Hermione seriously, 'looks like your going to have me visiting you more than necessary…' she said in a sing song voice.

Hermione stared at her. Not really understanding the meaning of the words Ginny had spoken. After a while of thinking Hermione was on the floor laughing and clutching her sides. Watching Hermione rolling on the floor laughing made Ginny shed tears of laughter. This was why Hermione loved Ginny…she could always make her laugh. Sure she spent more time with Harry and Ron…but they were boys, they didn't always know what to talk and when to.

'Come on Ginny… let's go to my room,' she said after finally wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

She walked to her room and opened the door and Ginny ran into her room and threw herself on Hermione's bed.

'Hermione…this is so unfair! I'm gonna try my best to become Head Girl next year. From now on I'm going to be taking notes in all my lessons, I'll be a bookworm, I'll go to the library every lunch beak and I'll do all my homework-' she broke off seeing the death glare Hermione was sending her. Then suddenly, for the second time that evening- both girls started rolling around laughing.

'Ok…let's get down to business now,' Ginny said as she sat up properly in bed. Hermione's face fell quite obviously.

'Ok. Well, you know in the holidays when I got the letter from Hogwarts telling me that I was going to be made Head Girl I was so happy it was my dream to become Head Girl. And when I got that letter it felt like I _was_ in a dream. Getting the letter, jumping up and down in happiness, telling my friends and family, them praising me… I pictured it exactly like that…down to the very moment where I would stand up in the Great Hall when Professor Dumbl- McGonagall calls my name.' she looked up at Ginny, slightly blushing. Ginny gave her a small smile and nodded her head, an indication for her to continue.

'And then I met the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. I had never thought of him being Head Boy. I thought that after the incident last year that anyone in their right minds wouldn't choose him. But something had obviously happened for Professor McGonagall to make him Head Boy…' Hermione said.

'But everyone knows that he comes second in all the subjects…except for Potions, he's top of the class for that one,' Ginny said playfully as Hermione sent her yet another glare, 'only because Snape favors him of course…' Ginny added.

'Yeah. But he can be such a prat sometimes! And to think that I have to share a dorm with him!' Hermione groaned.

'You have to what?' Ginny screeched.

'I have to share a dorm with Malfoy. Didn't you see his room when we came up here?' Hermione questioned.

'No! I was too mesmerized looking at your common room that I didn't notice…Oh well. But the point is that you share a dorm with Draco Malfoy!' Ginny said giddily.

'Err…so?' Hermione said, confused.

'So? So! What do you mean 'so'? You Hermione Granger share a dorm with Draco Malfoy, _the _Slytherin Sex God! What more could you want?' Hermione's mouth opened and closed in horror.

'Ginerva Weasley!' Ginny flinched; she didn't like being called 'Ginerva.'

'How could you think such thoughts? It's _Draco Malfoy _we're talking about here. Our enemy, Harry's enemy! The one who is responsible for the death of one of the most powerful wizards who ever graced the land!' Hermione lectured.

'Ok. I agree. But apart from all that, imagine that none of that happened. He's a good looking guy who has many special, umm…_talents_. If you know what I mean…' Ginny said slyly.

'But-'

'No 'buts' Miss Granger. Admit that you think he's hot!' Ginny said.

Hermione stayed silent for awhile, recalling the events of last night. It seemed that she was silent for too long since Ginny's patience was running out.

'Hermione! Hermione!' she said loudly as she waved her hand in front of her face, 'what are you thinking of?' she wondered.

'Nothing,' Hermione said, but the blushing gave away too much.

Ginny's eyes widened, 'What happened?' she asked bouncing up and down on the bed.

'Umm...nothing…' seeing the look Ginny was giving her she knew that she would not let it go this easily. She groaned. She would have to tell her.

'Ok. Last night when I was going to the bathroom…' she continued to say the story, Ginny, surprisingly, had not said a word through out the story. Although her mouth was wide open.

'Oh…my…god! No way!' Ginny said as Hermione finished telling her story. 'So…how did he look like? Is he toned? How many packs does he have? Is what Parvati and Lavender say true?' Ginny kept on going on forever.

'Ginny stop! How am I supposed to know?' Hermione said a little angry at her friend.

'I'll stop,' Hermione sighed, 'but only if you describe in twenty words or more, what you think of Malfoy's body,' Ginny said in between fits of laughter.

Hermione looked at the time and noticed that they had forty five minutes before they had to go to Health Class.

'Ok!' Hermione said as she resigned herself for the worst. 'Draco Black Malfoy, who is in his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is Head Boy, has a nice body. There happy?' Hermione cried.

'No. I told you to describe his body! Not tell me his life story!' Ginny said. 'Just say it Hermione!'

'Fine! Draco Malfoy has a well toned and slightly tanned chest! With a six packed stomach. Which is enough for any girl at Hogwarts -heck- the whole world to drool over? Draco Malfoy has a chest to die for!' Hermione finished with a slight blush. Seeing the look on Ginny's face, Hermione couldn't help bursting out into a fit of laughter again.

'Hermione… you're a lucky witch!' was all Ginny said before she too started laughing.

'Oh and you won't believe what happened today morning…' Hermione said as she started to tell Ginny about the food, the yelling and the punch.

By the time Hermione finished telling her, they both were red in the face, tears were running down their faces and they both were clutching their sides in laughter.

'Ginny….it's time…haha…for us to get…going…Health Class…10 minutes…' Hermione managed to say in between fits of laughter.

'Ok…I'm coming,' Ginny said as they both stepped out of the bedroom and made their way to the bathroom. They looked at themselves in the mirror and noticed that their hair had gone all over the place.

'If anyone saw us like his, after we've been missing for over 20 minutes their gonna think that we were doing a bit more than talking,' Ginny said as she winked at Hermione slyly.

Hermione punched her on the arm playfully and said, 'I didn't know you swung that way Ginny…'

'You never know…' she said as Hermione gave her a look which clearly meant 'Yeah right' 'I was only joking!' they both checked their reflection once more in the mirror before walking downstairs, both of them grabbing an apple to eat and climbed out of the portrait hole.

'Ginny, thanks a lot for this evening. I really enjoyed it,' Hermione said to Ginny, really meaning what she said.

'It's alright. I know how you feel. It's probably you nearing that time of month,' Ginny said, smiling.

'I guess the saying 'laughter is the best medicine is true'…' Hermione said.

'Medicine? I thought it was 'Laughter is the best potion'…' Ginny said confused as Hermione just shook her head.

It's true. Laughter is the best medicine…or in this case, potion.

XxXxX

**A/N: **Hello people! First of all I would like to give you all a BIG, HUGE, GIGANTIC – alright I think you guys get the point- Anywaiz, a big Thankyou to all you fanfictioners (I invented that word, I feel so proud of myself…lol) for reviewing my story! You are all acknowledged at the beginning of this chapter (I think). I got more than 10 reviews for Chapter 7 which is a first…So you now know the plot…happy I hope?

Anyhoo…I found it a bit difficult to write this chapter…one was because school has started and I had to finish my holiday homework since I didn't finish it in the holidays because I was too busy writing this story! And second of all because I'm down with the flu…but I'm alright now…so I could get on with writing the next chapter! Yaay!

And I know that nothing much happened in this chapter. It was just kind of a filling in chapter; you know where everyone catches up with what's going on. And it was filled with humor which was quite easy to write, so I wanna know what you think of that…tell me in a review? looks at you hopefully

And about the Health Class. It will be in the next chapter. You will get to know the pairings…excited? I was thinking of adding it in this chapter…but I thought I'll leave you hanging…laughs at you evilly lol nah…I was actually not sure who to pair who with.

I'm sure about these pairings:

Hermione and Draco (Duhh…Dramione for a reason lol)

Ginny and Harry (Blaise is saved for someone else...hehe)

Hilda and Blaise (My friend taxism will be very happy about this)

I'm not so sure about:

Luna, Pansy, Lavender, Parvati, Theodore and Ron.

Therefore could all those who read this chapter please message or leave me a review telling me who should get paired up with whom. If you don't want anyone from the 'I'm not sure about' list, paired up in this story please tell me who and why. Same goes for the character that you want to be in this story but I haven't mentioned. It's kind of like a poll thing. The ones with the most votes will be paired up together. How would u like that??

Please leave me a review, it really is appreciated. And I'll try to update as soon as I can. With the second week of school, I can't really promise you guys anything, but I'll make time for writing…somehow gives you a toothy grin

Ok then...better get going!

See you guys in the next chapter…

Until then, Keep Reviewing…

L0lip0ps


	9. Did I Hear You Right?

Both the girls entered the class five minutes before the bell rang. They were surprised to see the state of the classroom. It was…crazy. They were all talking in loud voices, throwing screwed up parchment at each other and simply being teenagers enjoying the last few moments of childhood.

Nearly all of the sixth and seventh years were there, even the Slytherins. The room was quite large since it had to fit two year groups. The Gryffindors were in one end of the room with a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs lingering here and there. But on the other side of the room were the Slytherins. None of the other houses were mingling with them and they weren't complaining, instead they were throwing curses at each other from two sides of the classroom.

Hermione and Ginny easily spotted Harry and Ron since they were the ones who made the most noise. They were playing exploding snap; easily making them the center of attention. '_Boys_' both the girls thought.

They somehow managed to make a beeline to them. Shoving many students out of the way in the process.

'Hello Hermione!' Ron shouted over the amount of noise.

Hermione didn't reply but looked around the room for the Head Boy. '_What's the point?_' she thought. '_He would probably join in on the chaos…_'

Speaking of the devil, the Head Boy himself stomped into the room. He looked angry making him seem wicked. Hermione felt an involuntary shiver spread through her body.

Hermione saw him raise his wand to his throat and mutter a spell. He stood in the front of the class, having the full view of the students.

'Alright! That's enough. As Head Boy I want all of you to take your seats and act as civilized human beings not animals that are being fed! Now sit down and shut up! The Professor should be coming in a while,' that was the only reasonable thing the Head Boy had said in his whole life. With that he strode off to a corner in the room, looked through his bag and started reading waiting for the Professor to make herself present. Hermione watched with confusion…

XxXxX

Draco had not had a good day. Firstly he gets punched (for the second time) and screamed at in the morning by Hermione, then he turns up at class and all his friends question him about his slightly bruised nose, Pansy throwing herself onto him (again), knowing that he and Hermione would be paired up for the Program and the way everyone was treating him at school. They kept on staring at him every second of the day as if waiting for him to confess his faithfulness to the Dark Lord. So yes he thought that he had a damn well reason to be pissed. And he still had to go to the meeting after dinner! So after dinner he decided to drop his bag off in his dorm room, one less thing to carry. So he told his friends that he would meet them in the Health Class and made his way to the third corridor.

He muttered '_Unity_' and ducked into the dorm. He walked upstairs and was about to walk into his bedroom when he heard giggling from the room opposite him.

'_Granger_' he thought. He leaned it slightly to see if she had a visitor. His hearing noted that it was Ginny in there with Hermione. He leaned in further and heard something he thought he would never hear in his entire life…

'_Draco Malfoy has a well toned and slightly tanned chest! With a six packed stomach. That is enough for any girl at Hogwarts -heck- the whole world to drool over. Draco Malfoy has a chest to die for!_'

Draco quickly jumped downstairs and sprinted outside the corridor.

'_Was that actually Granger? Maybe she was put under the Imperius curse?_' he thought curiously. He was so surprised that he even forgot the reason he went to the dorm room in the first place. So he sighed and pondered what he had just heard.

A smirk finally was plastered onto his face, the first time that day. He can use this for his advantage…mock Hermione. '_This _can _be interesting…_' he thought in a _Slytherinish _way.

Unfortunately his good mood didn't last long enough until he reached the Health classroom. His good mood evaporated when he thought about having to spend the rest of the year with Granger and some kid…

In the process of going to the Health Classroom he shouted at a few first year Hufflepuffs for staring at him, cursed Professor McGonagall for coming up with this Program and gave out two detentions.

He walked the corridor where the Health Class was to be and heard a great deal of noise. He groaned. He felt a headache coming, '_Just what I needed… a class full of buffoons,_' he thought.

Just what he had imagined. He quickly scanned the room and spotted Hilda, Blaise and Theodore in a corner conversing in low voices, '_At least I can have an intelligent conversation with some people._' Pansy wasn't in sight, '_Probably flirting with some poor guy._'

The Gryffindors it seemed were making the most noise. He looked for the Head Girl and noticed her searching the hall for something or someone. Surprisingly her eyes landed on him. He inwardly smirked.

He didn't know how Hermione and Ginny got there before him. He assumed that it was some sort of secret passageway he didn't know of. The noise of the students was getting unbearable so he decided to put a stop to it. He took a deep breath…

XxXxX

He was greeted by silence when he finished his lecture. The Slytherins looked at him with pride, the Ravenclaws looked like they were having second thoughts about him and the Hufflepuffs well, they looked like they were lost. But Draco enjoyed the Gryffindors response the best, although he would never admit it to anyone, the look they gave him was hilarious. Open mouthed, tongue out and wide eyed. All of them looked at him like that except for Hermione. He knew that she was surprised but she hid it well. '_Trying to be professional, huh? Well two can play that game…_' he thought as he bit down on his lip as he tried to stop the smirk. At that precise moment the door opened once again and Professor Julianna strode into the room.

She looked suspiciously around the room until her eyes settled on Draco. She smiled, more like smirked at Draco.

'_Perfect couple…_' Hermione thought from across the room.

'Alright. Thankyou Draco for getting the class settled. That's one less thing for me to do,' she said as she smiled prettily at him.

'_Oh god…I think I'm gonna be sick!_' Hermione thought with disgust.

Draco simply nodded in reply and strutted over to his little group of Slytherins. Unfortunately for him, Pansy had found the group as well and as soon as he sat down came over to him and planted a big sloppy kiss on his cheek. Draco managed to pull her off before she could do anything drastic.

Professor Julianna walked over to her desk and sat down and surveyed her rather large class. They were in for a big shock; at least the female population was…

She clasped her hands and placed them gently on the table. She muttered the same spell Draco did before she began.

'Good Evening students,' she said as the students softly murmured their greetings, 'just to refresh your memories my name is Professor Julianna and you are here today to discuss the Future Life Program,' she said unnecessarily since most of the students had not and could not forget the announcements of the other night.

'Ok. So you all know basically what the program is about. Now to get into finer details. I only told you that you were going to raise a child but I did not say how you are going to get that child,' she said as she looked over the room. The faces of the ladies in the room had apparently lost a lot of colour. You could tell that they were praying and crossing their fingers in hope.

The Professor carried on, 'The babies will be born…' she held her breath. Draco had a nagging feeling that she actually enjoyed announcing this fact, '…naturally.' There were many sharp intakes of breath. Most of the girls were clutching onto other people hands or whimpering while silent tears made their way down their cheeks. But from the Slytherin table the noisier females, in other words Pansy and Millicent, they decided on openly sharing their feelings about this announcement.

'I will not…and I repeat _not _give birth at this stage in my life! Who do you think I am? You shall here from my parents!' screamed Pansy a little bit too convincingly. Everyone knew the question she was dying to ask.

'Miss Parkinson if you would kindly sit down I will go into further detail about this topic. And before any of you will go against this project I can assure you that your parents will not do anything since everything has been explained to them prior to this meeting' the Professor said in a strict tone, all sweetness gone.

'So the babies will be born naturally. However the err…requirements needed to conceive a baby are not necessarily needed,' she said. Her cheeks tinged a rosy pink. The male population had finally awoken by this not so welcome announcement. They thought that they would be gaining something from this project. Not anymore. She carried on before anyone could say anything else.

'A single sperm and egg cell will be taken from both the 'parents' to create this new life. It will be mixed in a potion which has to be consumed by the girls. Usually the time of carrying the baby is roughly about nine months. But because this is a school project it will only be three months,' you could almost hear every girl in the room sigh. 'While you girls are carrying the child you will all feel the same physical, emotional and mental stress a real to-be mother would feel, is that understood?'

There were not many nods since they were all already under that state of stress. All in all, they were scared.

'It's alright, really. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's better to get first hand experience in school rather than out there in the real world,' Professor Julianna said in a motherly tone. Her comforting didn't really help since the sobs emitting from the ladies were becoming much more pronounced now.

'Now that you know about the less welcome news lets get into the more exciting part. Your partners!' this didn't help either. 'Now, now, let's all try to be a little mature about this. The way I have chosen your partners is quite intelligent and it is the first time it is put into action. We have paired you up by your intellectual standards, your family history, your personality and your will power. These are all very important factors in a person. Most of the pairs surprised me as well. The partners are mostly from different houses. Only a few of them come from the same house. I know this won't help but be prepared for a big surprise,' she couldn't help but add that tiny detail in.

XxXxX

Hermione was nervous like every other female in the room. However she was the only one who hid her anxiety so well. She could not feel her right arm since Ginny was holding on it so tightly. But she couldn't tell her to remover her hands since she had been there for her earlier on today so she kept her silence.

'…naturally,' Hermione slightly registered the Professors voice.

No…this can not be happening. How could she have to give birth to a real, living, breathing child at the age of seventeen? For only a minute her eyes clouded in tears but she shut her eyes and held back. She felt her right arm shaking she looked down to see Ginny silently sobbing. She wrapped her arm around her friend and rested her head on hers. She looked at Harry and Ron but they were too shocked to comfort anyone. She tried against her might not to roll her eyes. She felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked side ways to see grey eyes looking back at her. However he looked away as soon as she looked at him.

She looked around the room and saw that most of the girls were all teary eyed. She couldn't help but feel sorry for them since she was also going through the emotional break down. School project or no school project in a couple of months they would be 'mothers' it may not be real but it's still an emotional rollercoaster.

She faintly heard the voice of Pansy retorting and Professor Julianna replying to her remark. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and concentrated on the Professor.

'…requirements needed to conceive a baby are not necessarily needed.' She thanked Merlin. However she scowled at Harry and Ron when they groaned. They will hear an ear full if they treat this project like this. Like it's some kind of pleasurable project. '_Who ever is partnered up with me…boy do I feel sorry for him_' she thought.

'_It won't be that bad if we have to drink a potion…_' Hermione thought with a sigh of relief. Hermione noticed that Harry and Ron were staring at Ginny and herself with curiosity. She gave them a small half hearted smile which they returned.

'…partners!' she heard the Professor say with excitement bubbling in her voice, quite the opposite mood of Hermione.

XxXxX

After Draco finally was able to unattach himself from Pansy he muttered a small 'hello' to all his mates at the table. They responded although they weren't really concentrating on him. All of their eyes were glued to the front where the Professor sat. Draco had never seen his friends this attentive. He smirked.

He listened quietly as the female Professor carried on her speech. He glanced at the girls when the Professor announced the 'natural birth' part. They all looked scared and rather pale. He looked at Blaise and Theodore. They all wore smirks similar to his. Hilda didn't react too dramatically. But you could tell that she understood the weight of this situation since she was gripping her seat quite tightly until her knuckles had gone pale. Draco caught her eyes and looked pointedly at her hands saying without words 'let go or else you'll lose circulation of blood in your hand.' She understood and released her grip, her cheeks tinted with a little pink.

He looked across to the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione's slightly strained face before she closed her eyes. He saw her put her hand across Ginny. '_Must be good friends…_' he thought. '_Wonder where Potter and Weasel are,_' He wondered.

Draco thought for a moment how the girls would feel. Having just received the news of having to give birth to a child. He shuddered at the thought. He was surprised to see how the Gryffindor girls were taking it. Apart from Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who were just as bad as Pansy, they all seemed to be deep within their thoughts. '_Looks like the Hogwarts girls are stronger than I thought…_'

He concentrated back on Professor Julianna just as she said 'requirements needed to conceive a baby are not necessarily needed.' He also contributed in the loud groans which were emitting from the male population who seemed to come out of their daydream at the mention of this announcement. He didn't really mind since he figured who is partner was going to be. But he thought that he would still have at least a tiny amount of chance of getting paired up with someone else. And besides, he was a fully grown teenager with a lot of hormones. He didn't take into account the words of comfort Professor Julianna offered to the girls. It didn't apply to him. He was thinking of going back to the dorm room and having a nice warm bath.

He came out of his daydream when the Professor mentioned partners. He groaned again. This meeting had not turned out the way he wanted it to.

XxXxX

'Now I know that not all of you will be pleased with your partners, but please bear with me and understand that you are young adults so be mature about it. And it's only for this year. You don't have to live with them after your schooling years. But usually, in most cases the two assignment partners become life partners after this project,' said the Professor as she glanced at the eagerly awaiting teenagers. 'When I call your name come forward to collect your passwords to your dorm rooms. The paper I give you will also show you a map of where your dorms are. You may or may not wish to tell anyone your password. We recommend you to tell a maximum of five people. Not more unless you are inviting them for some sort of get together. After you have received your password make your way to the opposite room. Madam Pomfrey will be waiting for you in there.

'I shall start with the sixth years. And you _can_ be partnered up with a seventh year. If that helps any of you. Ok…let's get started.' She took out a piece of long parchment and started to read from it.

Hermione felt Ginny's hand tighten her grip on her arm. Hermione looked at her pleadingly and she let go of her slightly. Hermione smiled. She hoped that Ginny would be partnered up with Harry. Even though they had broken up at the end of last year it seemed to Hermione that they both were expressing there feelings for each other when they were at The Burrow.

'From Hufflepuff in her sixth year, Sophie Iron. Your partner will be a sixth year from Gryffindor and is…Alex McAdam!' said the Professor. A girl with curly dark brown hair stood up from her seat and followed the raven haired boy to the Professor. She handed them a piece of paper and they walked out the door.

The Professor went on forever.

'From Ravenclaw in her sixth year, Luna Lovegood,' Hermione's eyes searched for the blonde. She found her sitting next to no one in particular gazing at the ceiling. When her name was announce she took notice of the Professor looking questioningly at her.

'Your partner will be a seventh year from Gryffindor and is…Neville Longbottom!'

Hermione saw Neville standing up looking slightly flustered. Luna completely ignored Neville as he went to collect the password. Neville ran to catch up with her as they walked out of the classroom. The professor continued.

'From Gryffindor in her sixth year, Ginerva Weasley,' Ginny automatically grabbed Hermione's arm, again. 'Your partner will be a seventh year,' her grip tightened, 'from Gryffindor,' she held onto Hermione's arm even tighter if that was possible, 'and is...' she closed her eyes, '…Harry Potter!' Hermione heard her sigh of relief. They looked at each other.

'Looks like you're in luck…' Hermione said.

'Yep!' Ginny said. You could hear the excitement in her voice. She stood up as she waited for Harry to come back as he had decided to play the role of a gentleman and get the password himself. He strutted back to Ginny and stood beside her. Hermione smiled at the both of them whilst Ron simply scowled. He did not like the idea of his baby sister and his best friend sharing a dorm.

'Harry, I know you're my best friend but Ginny's my sister. You lay so much as a finger on her and you'll have to answer to me…' Ron said darkly.

Harry just nodded. Hermione punched Ron on the arm playfully.

They laughed together even though Ron's was kind of forced. The beaming couple standing before them smiled at them and then walked out of the room with a bounce to their step. Hermione stared at their retreating form they were such a cute couple. She smiled.

'From Slytherin, in her sixth year Hilda Cullen,' Hilda looked down at her hands nervously. Draco noted that Blaise also looked a little disturbed. 'Your partner will be a seventh year from Slytherin and is…Blaise Zabini.' Draco heard sighs from both of his friends sitting beside him. There was definitely something going on with the two of them. He made a mental note to ask Blaise later. He watched as they collected their password and silently walked out of the room.

'That is all of the sixth years. Now for the seventh years.' The room looked quite empty now. There seemed to be a lot of sixth years.

Hermione drew in a breath.

XxXxX

Draco smirked at the look on Hermione's face. He wanted to watch her every move. He was going to be living with her for the rest of the year after all.

'So if all you seventh years could please come forward it will be easier for me to talk to you,' said Professor Julianna. She stood up for her seat and walked over to the front of her table and sat down.

'Hey 'Mione,' said Ron nervously as he sat down next to her.

'Hello,' Hermione croaked.

They all shifted towards the front and waited for her to continue. Hermione sat next to Parvati, Lavender, Ron and Dean.

She wondered who she would be paired up with… she hoped that he wouldn't be too bad. It was bad enough that she had to share a dorm with…Draco.

She gasped.

'What's wrong 'Mione?' Ron asked her cautiously.

'Oh nothing Ron,' she replied. '_Just the fact that I have just figured that I would probably be paired up with Draco Malfoy! And have his baby! Why didn't I realise that I would have to be paired up with him. I wonder if he knew about this._' she thought miserably.

She looked up to see him staring back at her with a smirk.

'_Yep he knew…_' she thought her cheeks flushed from all the information she had just

worked out.

'Now are we ready to be paired up?' the Professor asked with. No one responded to this, they all just started at her solemnly.

'Ok…let's get started then…

XxXxX

Draco studied Hermione, earning a few glares from Pansy when he ignored her. Blaise and Theodore just smirked at Draco. Hilda seemed to be too absorbed in her own thoughts to look at anyone. Though Draco would sometimes see, out of the corner of his eyes, her looking at Blaise.

The Slytherins sat right in front of the Professor. Meaning that they were closest to the Gryffindors. If they wanted they could hear every word they said.

He heard Hermione and Ron conversing in meek voices. Then all of a sudden he heard Hermione gasp. He wiped his head around to see an incomprehensible look in her eyes. Her eyes had lost the eagerness she had when he saw her in the beginning of the class. '_It must have finally clicked together. I'm surprised she didn't figure it out earlier…_'

He thought.

He could see the clogs working in her brain trying to make sense of the situation. Then she looked up and their eyes locked for a moment. He smirked at her causing her to blush. He sighed…this was going to be awkward.

XxXxX

'From Gryffindor, in her seventh year, Parvati Patil. Your partner will be a seventh year from Hufflepuff and is…Ernie Macmillan,' they stood up smiled at each other, received their password and walked out of the classroom chatting merrily.

'From Slytherin, in her seventh year, Pansy Parkinson. Your partner will be a seventh year from Gryffindor…' Pansy let out a shriek. 'And is…Ronald Weasley!' Pansy looked like someone had hit her with a Bludger.

'What! Professor, I think you have made a mistake. I think I have heard wrong. Did you just say that I'm partnered up with Weasley?' she asked in disbelief. The Slytherins couldn't help but laugh at her response. She shot them a death glare but they just carried on.

The Gryffindors on the other hand looked like they were trying to comfort Ron but were failing disbelievingly since they were also trying to stifle their laughter. It was a weird couple. '_Wait until they hear who my partner is…_' Hermione thought.

'Miss Parkinson. If you interrupt this meeting one more time, I will have to take you to Professor McGonagall,' said Professor Julianna.

Pansy huffed and stomped out of the classroom. Leaving a distraught, red faced Ron to collect the password all by himself.

'From Gryffindor in her seventh year, Lavender Brown. Your partner will be a seventh year from…Slytherin,' everyone heard her gasp but for the wrong reasons. She knew that the Slytherins were the hottest guys in the school. So she was happy more than scared. '… and is Theodore Nott!' Lavender squealed and joy and practically ran up to the Professor to collect the password. The Gryffindors along with all the other houses looked at her with disgust.

Draco smirked at Theodore who winked back at him, 'This project might have a little pleasure in store for me after all…' Theodore said with a smirk.

By now the only people in the room were a few Slytherins, Gryffindors and a couple of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

'_Please let me be paired up with Dean or Seamus…please…_' prayed Hermione.

Draco watched her close her eyes. Draco sighed. '_I'll just have to avoid the Heads Dorm and Granger at all costs…can't be too bad…_' he thought not really believing himself.

'From Gryffindor in her seventh year, Hermione Granger,' Hermione dug her fingernails into her palms whilst Draco just looked down at his shoes.

'…Your partner will be a seventh year from…' Hermione brought her feet together and dug her nails further into her palms. She couldn't feel the pain, somehow. Draco just shut his eyes and prayed that she didn't say…

'…Slytherin,' Hermione sighed. '_Let it be Goyle or Crabbe! Anyone but him!_' she thought hopelessly.

'_Please let it not be me…_' thought Draco as he gripped the sides of his chair.

'…and is…' Hermione drew in a breath the same time Draco let his out.

'…Draco Malfoy!' Hermione sighed and let her shoulders slouch. Draco let go of this chair and stood up to get the password but was told that he will not need one since they will be using the Heads dorm- the one they were using currently. All the while Draco's face pronounced no emotion. Malfoy's don't openly express his emotions. So he had a neutral look plastered on his face. All of the students in the classroom gasped at this announcement. It was just not right.

The Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess. No one actually every said it out aloud but that was how it was. Hermione Granger along with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley…Hermione the intelligent one. And Draco Malfoy with his group of Slytherins, sly and sneaky.

Hermione was patted on the back by Dean and Seamus wished her luck as she stood up from her table and walked out of the classroom. Draco saw one tear roll down her cheek. She bowed her head so he couldn't see, but he saw it alright.

'Look Granger, I don't want to do this any more than you do. So quit your act and get out of the room. Pomfrey will be waiting for us,' hissed Draco anger laced within every word he said. After he said this he walked out of the door, Hermione slowly trailing behind him.

XxXxX

They entered the room where Madam Pomfrey was in silence. Neither of them talked to each other, they just looked straight ahead and walked. When they went inside the room, they didn't know why they were there.

So they just listened to what Madam Pomfrey said.

'Alright. Professor Julianna has sent you here so that I can create your 'child.' So if you both can step this way please… Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger …' she trailed off. But Hermione wasn't listening.

She was going to get impregnated with Draco Malfoy's baby. Who would've thought that Hermione Granger, Muggle born, Gryffindor best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley witch would carry the baby of Draco Malfoy, Pureblood Slytherin and son of Lucius Malfoy. Hermione shook her head and thought that she would ponder her thoughts later on. Right now she would stay quiet and build up all the courage she had. She walked into a room with a bed on it. As soon as the both of them had entered the room Madam Pomfrey shut the curtains.

'Sit down both of you,' she motioned them to sit down on the bed. They both sat as far apart from each other as possible. The Healer eyed them with annoyance.

She took out her wand and tapped it onto Draco's chest. There was a reddish glow emitting from his chest and the tip of the wand. She held her wand there for a few seconds before she removed it and placed it on Hermione chest.

She felt her chest grow warm like something was breathing on or in her chest- she couldn't figure out which one. A small tingling sensation spread to every tip of her body. The glowing red turned darker. She all of a sudden felt happy. Like she was glad she was having the child with Draco. She smiled and Draco noticed.

XxXxX

Draco tried his most not to say anything _Slytherinish _since he was didn't want Hermione crying. He didn't know how to deal with crying women. When Madam Pomfrey had pointed the wand at his chest he felt like something was removed from his…soul. But he wasn't sure. But after awhile he felt warmth. He wanted the sensation to stay…but it didn't.

Then Madam Pomfrey moved onto Hermione. She looked like she had made up her mind about something…he wasn't sure what. And then she smiled! He rubbed his eyes to check if he was just seeing things. But she had really smiled.

She then removed her wand and she tapped it into a vial. Where the red glowing substance swirled and turned into a blood red colour.

'Ok Miss Granger. Now if you would please swallow this potion. You might feel uncomfortable for awhile but don't worry it will disappear after a few moments,' the magical doctor said soothingly.

Hermione cautiously tipped the vial into her mouth. Nothing happened for a few seconds. However after a few moments she felt like she wanted to bring out her insides. She felt…sick. Like there was something inside her squeezing her intestines… just before she felt ready to puke it all of a sudden stopped. She felt normal but still a bit queasy.

Draco watched the scene unroll…keeping his distance just in case she decides to throw up. Draco shuddered. That was the last this he wanted.

'Miss Granger I want you to be extremely careful for quite awhile. And Mr. Malfoy she is your responsibility…she is pregnant with your child. So take care of her because if anything happens to her the baby will get hurt as well…' she looked at him sternly waiting for him to nod. He did but only for a fraction of a second.

'Now Miss Granger, you will start to feel the effects of your first week of pregnancy at the end of this week or in the beginning of the next. The potion will take a few days to be put into action,' Hermione and Draco sighed. Hermione didn't think she could handle any more physical, emotion or mental strain anymore and the assignment had just begun. She groaned in turn. Draco sighed because he wanted to just go to bed right now. Not handle some pregnant woman.

'Mr. Malfoy that does not mean that you can slack off. You need to be with her for quite awhile now so don't even think about meeting up with your friends without informing her first, same goes for you Miss Granger. And I don't think your friends will have any time for that either. So don't bother them. This may be a school project but it is a very important one. It teaches you many things. So please try to act civil to each other,' pleaded Madam Pomfrey. Both the teenagers stared at her and then slowly nodded their heads.

'Great! Ok now both of you go up to your dorm rooms. If there are any changes you will be informed by professor Julianna. And you will have to meet her once every week. Same place and time. Take care and come and see me if there are any problems. Is that clear?' she looked at Hermione in particular.

'Yes Madam Pomfrey,' said Hermione in a hoarse voice. All she wanted to do now was go to bed. She was tired and felt like she could just fall asleep standing up.

Hermione distinctly heard madam Pomfrey tell Draco to take her to their dorm room. He looked confused. But nonetheless took her arm and directed her out the room and into the third floor corridor.

He whispered the password and lifted her slightly so she could step into the room. She was already half asleep so she didn't object to anything he was doing. But Draco was sure that if she were to remember anything as so much to him touching her she would probably throw a fit.

He carried her up the stairs and somehow managed to open the door to her bedroom. He found it to be the same as his room but red and gold in colour.

She was already half asleep. So he gently rested her on her bed and dragged her quilt so that it covered her petite form.

XxXxX

Draco surprised himself at how gentle he was being with Hermione. This was after all the girl he was taught to loathe. And he had for a few years. And he still had. But not with the passion he used to hate her with.

She was still fully clothed and her shoes were on. He decided on just removing her shoes since she felt that if he were to remove anything else he will be awoken to a very pissed off pregnant women. Besides he had already received two punched from her over the small period he stayed at Hogwarts. He didn't want anymore.

As he watched over her while she was sleeping, he felt something tingle within his body. He shivered unwillingly. This girl –more like woman- was carrying his baby. He never thought that he would have a child this early in his life. Even though this was fake, not real, false he couldn't help but feel a sense of protection for the person sleeping peacefully before him. He stood there staring at her for a few minutes before having a quick bath and going to bed.

He could only imagine what the next few months would be like…

XxXxX

**A/N: **AAARRGGHHH!!! Well, well, well, would you look at that! That was one bloody long chapter wasn't it?? 13 pages! About 5900 words! Wow! The most I've ever wrote. My new personal best! Yaay! I'm currently high.

I didn't write for the whole of this week. I just started writing Saturday night. I wrote about 6 pages on Saturday and then 7 today! I didn't feel like writing earlier on this week. But when I stated writing yesterday I just couldn't stop. Just thinking of all you lovely reviewers made me want to write more! Hehe…

So this chapter has been all about the pairings…

And I would like to thank all of you who have helped me out with the pairings. I know I haven't used all the suggestions but hey, majority wins. But I'd still like to give a BIG Thankyou to all those who gave me suggestions they are IMMENSELY appreciated!!

I wonder what I shall write about in the next chapter. Probably what happens the next day and then I'll skip right into the next week where the girls experience their first week being 'pregnant.' How would you all like that? But you never know what will happen in the next chapter- heck I don't even know! LoL

Trust me I don't know how my brain works either…haha

I better get going people!

Hope you enjoy this chapter…if you don't tell me how I can improve future chapters…

Remember I welcome constructive criticism…

Until then bye bye!

P.S. REVIEW!! L0L


	10. Talking

Again Draco had a troubled sleep. He had only got a few hours of sleep. The events of the other night had been branded into his mind, had haunted each and every dream he had.

XxXxX

Draco woke up bright and early on Tuesday morning. He took his time with his shower since he knew that Hermione wouldn't come in barging into the bathroom since she was too tired to even pick up a good thick novel of _Hogwarts: A History (Extended Edition_) and that was saying something.

After he washed, dressed and fed himself (he had asked a houself to bring him some cornflakes and pumpkin juice) he thought of what he could do for the next hour until classes started.

He didn't feel like reading and he had finished all of his homework yesterday night. He then remembered that he had to organise a meeting with Hermione and the Prefects. He groaned. He didn't feel like interacting with anyone except his fellow Slytherins right now.

He sat there on the couch thinking; he seemed to be doing a lot of that these days. He wondered what his family would think about this project. His father would probably throw a fit learning that his son, a Malfoy, was going to have to have a child with a 'Mudblood' reality or no reality; he would still make a big deal out of it. On the other hand his mother would probably lecture him about treating Hermione well and try and teach him how to handle a pregnant woman. '_Not that Granger would let me touch her…_' Draco thought.

Which brings him to his actions of last night. He just couldn't comprehend why he had acted like that towards her. He didn't even know why he went a long with the project let alone carry her and lay her down in her own bed in her own _bedroom_!

'_Probably the side affects of the spell Pomfrey put on me…_' Draco thought dismissively.

Draco decided to spend his time writing a letter to his mother since she would probably want to know how his first few days of being Head Boy were turning out. Of course he knew the answer, they were horrid. But he wasn't going to write that down in the letter now was he?

XxXxX

Hermione, unlike Draco had a very peaceful and relaxing night of sleep. She didn't know nor cared about what had happened in the room with Madam Pomfrey. As soon as Madam Pomfrey began to speak, it was like she was a putting a spell on her. She had all of a sudden felt rather tired and sleepy. She hardly took notice of what was going on around her. Then she had felt a pair of warm hands gripping her arm gently and steering her somewhere. She figured that it was the Heads Dorm room since she heard someone mutter the password. Her mind faintly registered that it was only herself, Draco and Professor McGonagall who knew the password. However, as soon as she though this it was like the spell had been growing stronger resulting in Hermione practically falling asleep in the entrance of her dorm room. She had then felt a strong arms wrap themselves around her small form. She tried to snuggle up closer to it, but couldn't seeing as she didn't have enough energy to do so.

Then suddenly the warmth was gone. She felt her back meet with a cool sheet. She shivered slightly but was instantly warmed when 'the person' pulled the comforter over her. She snuggled into it. She felt a presence lingering over her but was too tired to investigate and before she knew it her eyelids had drooped and she was drawn into a well deserved sleep.

Our soon to be mother…

XxXxX

Hermione had woken up with a small smile lingering across her features. She felt very jolly and content which was unusual since she wasn't usually a morning person. She checked the clock on her bed side table. She had half an hour to go down to breakfast.

She lay in her bed for a few more moments, trying to figure out why she felt so…alive? She didn't know…

Then it all came rushing back to her. The meeting in the Health Classroom, learning that she was going to have to go through natural labour at the time of birth, finding out that she was paired up and will have Draco Malfoy's baby, the warm tingling sensation she had felt when Madam Pomfrey had put that spell on her, learning that she was going to be a 'mother' soon, a pair of warm arms wrapping themselves around her and laying her down on her bed… her good mood instantly vanished.

'_How did I get to my bedroom though?_' Hermione questioned herself as she got up from the bed and collected her toiletries and school robes so that she could have a quick shower and go down to the Great Hall so that she could have some breakfast.

'_There are only two people who know the password to the Heads Dorm apart from myself._' Hermione thought as she opened her bedroom door and walked across the corridor to the bathroom.

'_And Professor McGonagall was no where in sight last night…so that could only mean…_' her eyes widened in shock as she opened the bathroom door and walked in.

XxXxX

Draco had finished writing his letter to his mother. He read it over once more.

_Dear Mum,_

_I'm writing to tell you that my first few days as Head Boy have been more than I had anticipated it to be. It has been rather busy and the unexpected had just happened. _

_Tell me mother, did you know anything about the 'Future Life Program'? I'm sure you knew about it since I saw you writing letters at the Manor and when I questioned you about it you said that 'it was nothing of your concern. Noting of my concern? So it's not my concern when I have to part take in some Program in which you have to take care of babies? '_

_I can not believe what McGonagall is doing at this time of year when I thought we would have to be doing extra Defence Against the Dark Arts not some 'Playing House' game!_

_You will not believe who my partner is. Hermione Granger! The Gryffindor! The Muggleborn (I'm trying to refrain from calling her a you-know-what) and the worst part is that she has to have my baby! Yes my baby….but we won't have to 'do' anything for her to conceive the child. Thank Merlin. Pomfrey just used a spell on both of us._

_Anyway, enough about me. How are you doing? I know the Manor will be quite lonely with only you and the elves to keep you company. So why don't you go and visit some of your friends in Paris? I'm sure they'd love to see you._

_I'll talk to you soon and stay safe. If you have a chance to reply to this letter then please do._

_Your Loving Son,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco was pleased with the letter and decided to take it up to the owlery sometime that day. He was so drawn into writing and reading the letter that he had not noticed a certain confused brunette staring down at him…

XxXxX

All through out her short shower Hermione was trying to figure out what had happened last night. She was certain that she had been impregnated with Draco Malfoy's baby. She decided that she wasn't going to make a big fuss out of nothing; after all it was a 'fake' baby. She understood that she was going to feel worn out and tired for quite awhile since she would be pregnant. Resolving to the fact that she would indeed soon be carrying a baby frightened her a little and brought tears to her eyes. But as soon as these thoughts came to mind she thought that it was all for the best and let it go.

Hermione concluded that it was indeed Draco who had helped her into the common room. She didn't know if she should thank him for helping her get to bed or yell at him for touching her. She was so confused. '_I'll just see what he does first…_' Hermione thought.

So Hermione quickly dried he hair with a spell and pulled on her uniform before she walked out of the bathroom and stood on top of the stairs. She saw Draco on the couch, his back facing her. He seemed to be reading something.

Hermione cautiously walked down the stairs. Trying to pretend that he wasn't there. She spotted her school bag which she seemed to have left lying on the small coffee table in front of the couch Draco was currently occupying.

She hesitantly walked over to the coffee table and took her book bag and gently swung it across her shoulder. All the while she had not looked at Draco and he in turn had not yet acknowledged her. Although the moment was awkward she would rather have this than him going on about how hopeless she had been last night.

Hermione then made her way towards the portrait and it opened for her. She looked back at Draco and was about to thank him but instead she just walked out of the door.

XxXxX

Draco heard a rustle of clothing behind him.

'_It seems like Granger's finally woken up…_' Draco thought.

He saw her out of the corner of his eyes. She was coming down the stairs. She had come close enough for him to smell the scent of soft vanilla drifting off from her. He completely ignored her and carried on reading his letter again. She had picked up her bag and was about to exit the dorm but she looked back at him and seemed like she was going to say something to him but thought better of it. All the while Draco was looking pointedly at the letter he had written.

'_Must have realised what had happened yesterday. Granger seems to be slower than usual these days…_' Draco thought curiously.

He thought no more of this matter and followed her out of the dorm room and into the Great Hall.

XxXxX

'Hello 'Mione,' said Ginny as Hermione came by to sit next to her. They shared a small hug before Hermione grabbed a buttered toast to munch on.

'Good Morning Ginny. Where are Ron and Harry?' Hermione said as she poured herself some pumpkin juice.

'Oh…they thought that they'd head out early so that they could get their mind off things and go out for a bit of flying. I wanted to go as well but they said that I won't be allowed to since I was 'pregnant' it's not fair…' Ginny complained.

Hermione chuckled. 'Their right you know…we can't risk anything. So how's it going between you and Harry?' Hermione asked curiously as she winked at Ginny.

Ginny blushed and replied, 'Ohh…nothing much really. We're just getting used to the news. I heard who your partner was…' Ginny trailed on leaving Hermione to blush now.

'Ginny please don't start with that again,' said Hermione pleadingly as she took another toast to munch on.

Ginny smiled and said, 'Alright, but I'll get you later.' Hermione nodded.

'So have you had any morning sickness or anything?' Hermione asked interestedly.

'No. Not yet but I did feel a bit squeamish today morning. What about you?' Ginny questioned as she sipped on her pumpkin juice.

'Thankfully I haven't,' said Hermione as she looked down at her flat stomach. Instantly her eyes began to water. 'Ginny we're gonna be fat!' Hermione cried.

Ginny smiled sadly. 'Yes we will be. But it won't be permanent,' Ginny tried to reason. 'But you know what that means right?' Ginny questioned becoming bubbly again.

'What?' Hermione asked wiping a tear away.

'Shopping for new clothes!' Ginny shouted as the both of them started chatting animatedly feeling a while lot better all of a sudden.

Ten minutes before the bell rung for class the two girls exited the Great Hall and went to their separate classes.

All the while Hermione had not seen her 'other half' walking into the Hall and watching her every move.

XxXxX

Draco swaggered into the Great Hall. He gave the Hall a swift glance and saw that Hermione was with Ginny, the two boys seemed to be no where in sight. He noticed that Hermione had a sort of troubled look on her face. He ignored it and strutted to the Slytherin table where most of the sixth and seventh year girls were missing. They seemed to have gotten something out of this project; sleeping in. And when they were running late for class their excuse would most probably be 'I was tired' and the teachers couldn't really do anything since they were to blame for coming up with this project. So it was a win-win situation for the girls.

Draco spotted Blaise and Hilda (one of the few girls present at the table) they were sitting opposite each other. He looked at the pair of them and noticed that they were both playing around with heir food and hardly making eye contact.

Even he and Hermione had spoken sometime over the period in their dorm and they were supposed to loathe each other. But these two Slytherins who have been paired up for the project, hardly even glance at each other. Something was definitely wrong. H decided that he would talk to Blaise about it some time that day.

The spot next to Blaise was empty so Draco filled it in.

'Morning Blaise, Hilda,' he said to them.

'Morning,' they both chanted simultaneously.

The rest of the breakfast went with small conversation coming from both the boys. Hilda stayed silent. She looked some what…troubled.

Draco sometimes looked over at the Gryffindor table. He saw Hermione talk, get angry, cry and then laugh.

'_Bloody woman with their bloody mood swings_,' he thought as he smirked. Blaise noticed this.

The both of them had a lot of talking to do.

XxXxX

The day dragged on for what seemed like forever for all the upper class students. They were all confused, troubled and tired. They had a lot on their minds and the sleep they had the other night was not enough.

When all the classes had finished Draco asked Blaise to come over to the dorm room.

'Yeah sure…Hilda said that she would be hanging with a few girlfriends. Should be alright. Let me just drop my bag in my dorm room and I'll be right back,' said Blaise. He knew what was coming, might as well get ready for it.

'Ok. Just say 'Unity' to the portrait and they should let you in. If there's any problem just call for me.

Blaise nodded his head and walked swiftly to his own dorm room.

XxXxX

Hermione felt exhausted after lessons. She saw Harry and Ron approaching her.

'Hermione do you wanna come over to the Gryffindor common room tonight?' asked Harry hopefully.

Hermione looked doubtful. She was tired after all.

'None of us will be there for the rest of the year so we thought that we should spend one last time there together, like old times, it'll be fun!' Ron added in.

Seeing his cute boyish grin changed her mind.

Hermione smiled, 'Course I'll come. Where's Ginny?'

'Right here,' said the small red head. 'So are we all meeting up in the common room?' she looked around and everyone nodded in approval.

'I'm going to drop my bag off first since I'll probably be there until curfew and then I'll be too tired to carry my bag back to my dorm room,' Hermione said with a sigh.

Ginny laughed, 'Always our planned 'Mione…'

Hermione smiled at her and quickly walked up the stairs. As she was entering the third corridor, she saw Blaise Zabini exiting the Heads Dorm.

'_Looks like Malfoy will be occupied tonight…_' she thought without concern.

Blaise was heading her way so she held her head high and walked right past him as he done the same although with a smirk.

'_What is with Slytherins and smirking?_' Hermione thought frustrated. She thought it to be stupid that they have to strut around the school with stupid smirks and smug faces.

She took a deep breath before she muttered the password and stepped into the room. Just as she did so the Head Boy walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs. They stood their staring at each other before Hermione broke eye contact with him, ran upstairs, into her bedroom, placed her bag on her bed, checked in the mirror if she looked alright stepped out of her bedroom and descended down the stairs.

Draco had moved into the kitchen and was pouring himself some milk. Hermione ignored him and went to the portrait hole. She looked back.

'Thankyou,' she said softly. She was surprised that he had looked at her and nodded in reply. She thought that she hadn't said it loud enough for him to hear. Obviously he had…

XxXxX

'Bravery,' Hermione muttered the Gryffindor password. Since she was Head Girl she knew the password of all the House Common Rooms.

The portrait of the Fat Lady opened and she walked into the common room. She smiled as the rooms warmth engulfed her. She had missed the warmth of the room when she was on holidays. She saw Harry, Ron and Ginny huddled together near the fire. The two boys were playing the role of gentlemen and had sat on the hearthrug leaving the girls the squashy, warm armchairs.

Hermione walked over to them and sat down on the chair nearest the fire.

'So how's Pansy?' Hermione asked Ron as she tried to gulp down the laughter in her voice.

Ron squirmed on the floor and changed his sitting position.

'Well she isn't exactly 'happy' with the partner she has…and nor is the partner she has happy with her!' Ron said with a good imitation of a Pansy like huff. All four of them started laughing.

'You'll learn to live with her mate,' Harry said as he looked up at Ginny who was beaming down at him. This didn't seem to help Ron.

'Umm hello!' Ron said as he waved a hand in front of Harry's face, 'I'm still here you know!' Harry blushed a bit before turning around and staring at the fire. Ginny looked at Hermione and winked, Hermione smiled in return.

'What about you and Malfoy?' Ginny asked slyly. Hermione gave her a 'don't you dare' look.

'Oh…it's alright. I avoid him and then he avoids me. We hardly ever talk to each other so it's good. No problems…so far,' Hermione said to them. Keeping an eye on Ginny all the while. She could see a 'Malfoyish' smirk forming on her face. Hermione shot her a death glare so Ginny turned to face the two boys.

The boys nodded and started to talk about Quidditch. The girls tuned out of their conversation and started their own.

'So Hermione…anything _exciting _happen yet?' Ginny asked innocently.

'No but something _will _happen if you don't talk about something else!' Hermione muttered darkly as Ginny grinned not so innocently anymore.

'Fine!' Ginny said finally giving up. 'So what happened yesterday when you went into the room with Pomfrey in it?' Ginny asked curiously. She wanted to know if it had the same effect on Hermione as it did on her.

XxXxX

Draco had been just as surprised as Hermione was when he had heard her thank him. He just could not believe that a Gryffindor had stooped so low as to actually _thank _a Slytherin.

'_What is the world coming to?_' Draco thought, '_Maybe I'm being a little bit too melodramatic…_' Draco was awoken from his thoughts when he saw the portrait hole open and Blaise walked in with a bag over his shoulders.

'I thought you were gonna drop your bag off in your dorm,' Draco asked with a brow raised.

'That was my book bag,' Blaise explained with a smirk, 'whilst this here, is my bottle bag…' Draco got the message and nodded his head in understanding.

Blaise sat down on the couch next to Draco and opened up his bag and pulled out a bottle which contained an orangish coloured liquid, Firewhisky. Blaise conjured two glasses and poured a bit of it into each cup. They were in school; they didn't want to get too drunk.

'How's the project going so far?' Draco asked Blaise as he took a sip of the sweet and sour liquid.

Blaise waited a few moments before answering, 'Draco stop beating around the bush and get to the point.' Blaise raised an eyebrow as if knowing what was coming next.

'_Slytherin all the way…_' Draco thought with a smirk.

'Ok. Straight to the point then,' Draco said as he looked up from his drink and observed Blaise from above his glass, 'What's up with you and Hilda?'

Blaise didn't move a muscle. He acted like he had not heard a word Draco said. After awhile he sighed and rested his back on the couch and closed his eyes. Draco watched all this in silence.

Then Blaise spoke with his eyes still closed and his hand casually gripping the glass which was now half empty, 'It's complicated. I can't even remember the finer details but this is all I know,' he opened his eyes and at up straight and took a sip out of his glass.

Draco nodded for him to continue, 'Ok. My parents were not the strongest of Death Eaters. However, being purebloods and all we were treated with the same respect and dignity the other Death Eaters were treated with. We had made many friends and enemies. The Cullen's like us were also not strong Death Eaters. But gradually as time went on they became much closer and before you knew it they were second to the Dark Lord,' Blaise said and then added with a smirk, 'after your father of course.' He looked at Draco and saw him glaring back at him. Blaise decided to carry on with his story.

'Well before any of this mayhem had begun, my parents and Hilda's parents were the best of friends. My parents always tried to talk the Cullen's out of the Dark Arts since they were planning on surrendering to the ministry. The ministry had informed the public that anyone associated with the Dark Arts or with the Dark Lord, namely the Death Eaters, were to surrender to the Ministry of Magic. In doing so those Death Eaters will not have to go to Azkaban and that their house would be protected from the Dark Lord himself. However, if you were to accept the terms and agreements of this contract it meant that you had to turn in someone else resulting in them paying half the time they were supposed to in Azkaban,' Blaise said as he paused and took a sip of his Firewhisky. Draco had not said or done anything so far.

Blaise continued, 'My parents surrendered of course. They decided that they didn't want to spend the rest of their lives enslaved from some immortal person who wanted to conquer the world,' Blaise chuckled to himself, Draco remained still. Since my parents were close with the Cullen's they had both agreed on surrendering to the Ministry. They agreed that it was the best for both families.

'I was only about nine when all of this happened and Hilda was eight. So until her parents were released from Azkaban she had to stay over our house. She was a bit distance from my parents. She only really talked with me. But she eventually learnt to be around my parents,' Blaise gulped down the rest of the drink and refilled his cup.

'When her parents were released they had bought a small house and moved in all their belongings into the small house. At this time Hilda was still at my house, it was her last day with us. The next day she moved in with her parents and they were quite happy to be together finally. Unfortunately one of the Death Eaters had got the drift that the Cullen's had moved back and had informed their master,' Blaise said with a look of disgust on his face.

'In the middle of the night Voldemort somehow managed to break into her house. And he killed her parents,' that was all he said for a few minutes.

XxXxX

'Well…' Hermione began. 'She first had done the spell on Malfoy. I'm not sure what the name of it is so I'll check it in the library,' Ginny rolled her eyes as Hermione said this. Hermione didn't seem to notice, 'Yes…his chest sort of started glowing a red colour. When she came over to me the glow on him had vanished and instead I had started glowing…' Hermione trailed off.

Ginny looked at her with wide eyes and urged her to continue.

'I suddenly felt alive yet tired at the same time. It was like I was actually happy that I was going to have Malfoy's baby-'

'WHAT! Did you just say that you were happy to have Malfoy's baby?' Ron shouted suddenly startling both the girls. They both swatted him across the head.

'Ronald Weasley! Don't you ever shout at us like that ever again!' Ginny scolded as Harry stood up and wrapped an arm around her.

Ron glared at him but Harry said, 'Sorry mate but I'm on her side on this…they are pregnant after all,' Ginny smiled up at him as Hermione was fuming.

'Sorry…but I didn't mean to yell,' Ron said sheepishly. 'I just heard Hermione say that she was happy to have Malfoy's baby. I just assumed that there was something going on between the two of them…'

'Yeah well don't assume then! Wait till I tell you the whole story' Hermione said claming down a bit.

Ron nodded silently as Harry and Ginny stifled a snort.

'What I was saying was that when Madam Pomfrey put that spell on me it was as if I was happy to have Malfoy's baby. But it vanished as soon as the spell was taken off me,' Hermione quickly added as she saw Ron's mouth open in protest. Ron's mouth then formed an 'o' shape in realisation.

'And then all of a sudden I became really tired and then I think Malfoy took me to our dorm and set me on my bed. The end,' Hermione ended. She squirmed when she saw the looks Harry and Ron were giving her when she said that Draco had taken her into her bedroom. The look Ginny was giving her, on the other hand looked pretty amusing. It was a look of shock, jealousy and understanding.

Hermione put her hands up in defense, 'Look guys, Madam Pomfrey made Malfoy take me to my bedroom. Do you think that he would have voluntarily touched me and do you think that I would let him touch me?' Ginny snorted but covered it up with a cough. Hermione shot her a death glare and turned to face her two friends. They both nodded silently. But she knew that the both of them will be keeping a close watch on Draco. She couldn't care less.

XxXxX

Blaise started again in a tired tone, 'Hilda did not really miss her parents since she had not spent a lot of time with them. Therefore it wasn't much of a problem. For a few years she stayed with us. When she turned eleven she got the letter from Beauxbatons. My parents were shocked; they thought that she would get admitted to Hogwarts since none of her other family members had gone to Beauxbatons. But they say they Beauxbatons chose the best…and well Hilda is one of a kind' Blaise trailed off with a smirk. Draco ignored this and took a sip from his glass. Both the boys had good self control so they knew that nothing would get out of hand with the Firewhisky.

'Because she went to Beauxbatons, she shared the same holiday period as us. So she would stay at my place for a few days of the holidays. But most of the time she would spend her time with her friends and most of them lived in the muggle world so it was safe for her and our family,' Draco raised an eyebrow at this, 'My parents thought that Voldemort would be still after her, seeking revenge,' Blaise explained.

Draco nodded, 'That's where the awkward situation begins…' Blaise said. Draco sensed hesitation wonder into his words, 'Umm…you see for the past few years, when Hilda would come over my house we sort of…fancied each other. I mean I _am_ a boy and a fully grown one at that. You can't expect met to just ignore a girl like Hilda when she's in your house and not 'do' anything with her,' Blaise said in defense.

Draco smirked, 'When you say 'do' what exactly did you _do_?' Draco asked speaking for the first time since Blaise had started talking.

'Mate, it's nothing like that. My parents lived in the same house!' Blaise said as he sipped the Firewhisky and placed the glass on the table.

Draco nodded although he didn't look too convinced. 'Yes well, we got into a relationship and my parents didn't really encourage it. They thought it to be a risk for me to be too close to her. I of course disagreed with this. Hilda sort of walked in on me and my parent when we were having this argument. And since then she has never been comfortable around me and I don't blame her,' he closed his eyes as if remembering the day.

He opened his eyes and continued, 'The last time she came over my house was during the summer break last year. That was when we got into a relationship. After she heard about the talk with my parents she decided on having a talk of her own,' Blaise paused. Draco knew that _talks _weren't good. 'She told me that she fully agreed with my parents and that we should remain friends. Hilda always thinks for others before herself, regardless of being sorted into Slytherin,' he added before Draco could interrupt.

'After we talked she went to Beauxbatons for her fifth year. She didn't stop visiting us during the break. We would try to act normal around each other but it proved to be quite difficult since what happened the last time she met me was still fresh in her mind. Well the summer break before our seventh year, as usual she would come meet us. That was when my parents thought that she should be sent to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons. They thought it best for her since most of the worlds powerful witches and wizards took residence in this dung hole,' Blaise added with a smirk.

'She being the person she is, didn't argue against it and wrote a letter to McGonagall asking her if she would be allowed to come to Hogwarts. The old bat replied with a yes,' again he paused. Draco thought he was doing this on purpose, '_for dramatic effect maybe?_'

Before he could think anymore he carried on, 'We had another one of her talks. She said that we would only be friends at Hogwarts and nothing more…blah…blah…blah.' Blaise said as he downed the rest of the liquid. He went to grab for some more but Draco snatched the bottle out of his grasp. He had a feeling that Blaise had quite enough alcohol for one evening.

XxXxX

Ginny yawned.

'I think it's time for us to go back to our dorms…' Hermione said as she covered her mouth while she yawned. The boys again nodded in agreement. Hermione felt sorry for them. They were only trying to protect her. She smiled at them before pulling them into a big bear hug.

'I'm sorry for going at you like that. You were trying to keep me safe and I was acting like a spoilt kid…' Hermione said.

'It's alright…we're a bit scared you know with the whole you and Malfoy sharing a dorm thing. But we can trust you right?' Harry asked concernedly.

'Yep…' Hermione replied.

'Woman and their bloody mood swings,' Ron muttered hoping no one would hear him.

'Hey I heard that!' shouted Ginny. They all turned around to look at her. She was sitting on the armchair with her arms folded across her chest, a small pout on her face and her foot tapping on the ground.

'Sorry Gin, forgot all about you,' Harry said as Hermione ushered her over to join in on the group hug. Ginny poked her tongue out at Harry and hugged all of them tightly.

'Ron you think our mood swings are bad now…wait till we're pregnant…' Ginny said a matter-of-factly. Ron looked frightened at the image of a four month old pregnant Pansy running around their dorm and throwing hexes and jinxes at him.

They all laughed at the expression on his face.

'Mione, our dorm rooms are all on the fourth floor and I'm sure you'd know the password since your Head Girl. So feel free to come visit us any time,' Ginny said. 'Just make sure to yell out 'Harry Ginny stop whatever you're doing because I'm coming in. Alright?' Ginny said as Harry blushed a dark red. Hermione just nodded her head at Ginny. Ron seemed to have not gotten the joke yet.

'Alright guys, I better go,' Hermione said as she walked over to the open portrait hole, 'See you tomorrow,' she waved goodbye.

Ron seemed to have gotten the joke since Hermione heard Ron say in a loud and angry voice, 'GINNY YOU'D BETTER BE JOKING, CAUSE WHEN I COME AND VISIT YOU I SHALL NOT KNOCK AND WAIT FOR YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR. MERLIN HELP YOU IF I SEE THE TWO OF YOU DO ANYTHING _BUT _TALKING!

The portrait opened again and a very flushed looking Harry and Ginny stepped out of the common room and dashed down the stairs followed by Ron who was red in the face shouting expletives at them. Hermione didn't have the energy to reprimand them so she just took the other staircase to the third floor.

XxXxX

'So, you still fancy her?' Draco asked as he stood up and stretched.

'I really don't know. We're definitely not in a relationship yet we're not really friends either. Where does that put us?' he questioned Draco. Draco just shrugged and said nothing. Blaise got up as well.

'And her being partnered up with me doesn't help,' he groaned as he tiredly rubbed his eyes.

'Alright mate. You better get going. It's already curfew and Grange could come barging in any second now. If she sees a bottle of Firewhisky she's gonna throw a fit,' Draco said seriously as Blaise chuckled and headed for the portrait.

'Good luck with Granger,' Blaise said as he opened the door. He turned back to face Draco, 'Oi Draco! She's not that bad looking you know,' and with that he shot out the door before Draco could through the bottle at him. Draco shook his head and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of milk. He wanted to down the whisky with something.

XxXxX

Hermione's eyelids drooped further with every step she took. When she was walking along the third floor corridor she saw Blaise walking towards the other end of the corridor.

'_I wonder what they've been talking about for so _long,' thought Hermione curiously. But before she could think any more of the topic she had already walked over to the portrait. She whispered the password and walked into the room.

The room smelt strange. She looked around the room and spotted Draco in the kitchen fixing himself some milk. Her eyes then spotted an empty bottle lying carelessly on the couch. She stepped closer to it trying not to make her presence known. She bent down and picked the bottle up. She sniffed it; she didn't quite recognize the smell. She read the label of the bottle and all the tiredness she had felt while she was walking towards the dorm had vanished.

'Draco Malfoy!' she screeched. Draco almost dropped the glass of milk he was holding. He quickly recovered as he turned around to face her. Before he could say anything Hermione went on.

'How dare you? How dare you throw a party when I am not around?' she questioned her eyes ablaze.

Draco didn't know what she was talking about. He then spotted the bottle she was holding onto. Her knuckled had turned white since she was holding it so tight. Draco cursed underneath his breath.

'If you consider having one person over then yes I was having a party,' Draco said sarcastically.

'You're Head Boy! Why don't you start acting like one?' Hermione ranted. 'You were late the first day when we were all suppose to be in the Great Hall, you turn up late to classes and now you decided to smuggle alcohol into the Heads Dorm?' she questioned, her voice rising with each word.

'Granger keep your voice down. I am not in the mood to hear your rambling. If you want to complain to McGonagall, go and complain no one is going to stop you,' he said as he began to walk towards the stairs. 'Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed.'

Hermione sighed. The tiredness was coming back, 'Listen Malfoy. All I'm asking you is to be reasonable. Don't smuggle things into the school that you are not supposed to. You'd just be asking for trouble. We're going to have to spend the rest of the year in this dorm. So we both share equal privileges. And next time you have someone over, please inform me first,' Hermione managed to say. She was getting really tired. Draco heard the exhaustion in her voice. Draco was confused. One minute she's screaming her lungs off at him and the next she asking him politely.

Draco didn't say anything except look back at her and walk the remaining steps and depart to his bedroom.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat down on the couch and took off her shoes. She didn't have enough energy to climb up the stairs. She just settled down on the couch. And instantly her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

XxXxX

Draco went into his bedroom and pulled out a book to read. As he was reading he remembered the letter he was supposed to post to his mother. '_Damn!_' he thought. '_It must be still downstairs. What if Granger gets a hold of it?_' he quickly stood up making the book fall down onto the floor and raced down the stairs. He saw a figure on the couch. It turned out to be Hermione. He observed her for a few minutes not knowing what to do. '_Should I carry her to her room?_' he asked himself. He shrugged the thought away. Instead he bounded up the stairs and went into his room. He looked around for a quilt of some sort. He spotted a green blanket on his bed. He grabbed it and went downstairs. '_She looks so peaceful when she sleeps_,' he thought. '_Wow! Draco…did you just think that?_' he wondered. He shook his head and cautiously covered her form with the quilt. He thought back to what Blaise had said about her being quite pretty. A small smirk played at his lips, he could help but agree. With that he took the letter which he found on the coffee table and went upstairs to his bedroom.

He changed into his boxers and slept…hoping for a peaceful slumber.

XxXxX

First of all I would like to apologize to you guys for not updating last week! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so

Sorry! I couldn't think of what to write for this chapter:( I know very sad… but I finally figured it out. I had trouble thinking of why Blaise and Hilda were acting all awkward around each other. But with the help of a few friends (Hanaa and Safaa…Thankyou so much!) I sorted it out. Yaaay!! Hehe…

Anyhoo a HUGE Thankyou to all those who reviewed the last chapter! I got 18 reviews for Chapter 9! My best yet and all thanks to you guys! I felt so guilty for not updating in time! smiles sheepishly but here it is! Hopefully I would be able to update much quicker the next time…

So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. As I have said before this is the hardest chapter I had to write so please leave me a review telling what you thought of it. Remember any constructive criticism or suggestions are always welcome!

Again Thankyou to all these people who reviewed! LOVE YOU ALL!!

dragonsofpern, dreammist4ever, marauders rox, XxXDMHGaDdIcTXxX, The Evil Sheep, JeNeTt3, yoyen007, CaptainGabbz, mysticpammy, PyroGurl313, Death to all who defy me, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, r0manticr0se, wildforwentworth, blackbeauty92, the-leading-angel1, catysmom, bitehere!

LOVE U ALL!!

Aiight guys…I better get going, skool tomorrow :(

Don't forget to review

Bye bye

Until next time

L0lip0ps


	11. Sleepless Nights and Truces

**A/N: **Now, I know all of you are extremely furious, annoyed and most probably hate me by now since I haven't updated since god know how long. BUT, I errmm…have a very good explanation.

My sister ate the laptop. She can get very hungry sometimes and the laptop just seemed to be lying around and what do you know? She gobbled it right down. I know I'm shocked, sickened and appalled as well. Before we get onto the story, I would like to thank ALL of my reviewers and readers. Reading your reviews made me get up and write this chapter!

One more thing. This chapter is dedicated to all of you wonderful reviewers and to a special fanfictioneer; **bitehere **for it was her birthday a few days ago!! I promised you that this chapter will be updated and here it is! Hope you all enjoy it!

For now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, just the plot and my ingenious character 'Hilda'.

**Previous Chapter: **

'_She looks so peaceful when she sleeps_,' he thought. '_Wow! Draco…did you just think that?_' he wondered. He shook his head and cautiously covered her form in the quilt. He thought back to what Blaise had said about her being quite pretty. A small smirk played at his lips, he could help but agree. With that he took the letter which he found on the coffee table and went upstairs to his bedroom.

He changed into his boxers and slept…hoping for a peaceful slumber.

XxXxX

The next morning went in a big blur, it was quite a rush. Both the Heads woke up twenty minutes before class started, resulting in the both of them arguing over who would use the bathroom first. Hermione ended up getting the bathroom since Draco got fed up with all of her ranting and rambling. He swore loudly at her and slammed his bathroom door on her face. Hermione poked her tongue out at his door and stomped into the bathroom and shut the door making it quite obvious that she wasn't exactly happy.

Hermione had not slept well the other night. She kept on waking up in the middle of the night for no reason in particular. She figured it was the couch which made it so uncomfortable for her to sleep. She had only had a few hours of sleep before waking up to a shouting Draco Malfoy. She got up from the couch and stretched for a few seconds before tiredly walking up the stairs and into the bathroom.

She really didn't understand him, he was like a puzzle which was impossible to solve. Yesterday night she had fallen asleep on the couch and when she had woken up today she was covered in a green blanket which smelt of…she didn't really know what it smelt like. Just like him, it was unknown. She must've looked cold for him to do something like that. She shrugged it off as she got out of the shower and started brushing her teeth.

And now she wakes up to, 'God damn you Granger!' she didn't know what she had done. She was just sleeping…wasn't she? She mulled her thoughts over in her head for what seemed like the tenth time that morning before she rinsed out her mouth and was about to open the bathroom door when she realised the dilemma she had so stupidly placed herself in. Hermione groaned, she was wrapped in only a towel, she had forgotten to get her clean uniform from her bedroom and her old ones were already soaking wet in the bath tub. She sighed…she'd have to run into her bedroom. '_I wonder where Malfoy is…_' she thought apprehensively.

XxXxX

Draco's night had been…thoughtful? He kept on replaying the things Blaise had talked to him about. Draco was no match maker, but he knew it when he saw when two people were meant to be together. He resolved to somehow getting the two of them together however feminine the subject of match making was. It could possibly be fun.

Since Draco had only started sleeping at around four in the morning he quite obviously woke up later than usual which could be a bad thing when you know that you were going to have Defence Against the Dark Arts first period with the new Head of House for the first time. He was a Slytherin _and _a Malfoy meaning that he had to make a good first impression of himself.

Draco finally woke up at seven-thirty; he did not take this to his liking. He jumped up from his bed resulting in him tripping on the bit of quilt lying on the floor and crashing head first into his bedside table. He didn't know why, maybe it was the first thing that came to his mind or it could be the fact that he had been tossing and turning in his sleep because she had pondered his thoughts yet again and so he screamed, 'Goddamn you Granger!'

Rubbing his forehead angrily he grabbed his school uniform from his wardrobe and made his way out into the corridor.

XxXxX

She opened the door and poked her head out. The corridor was empty. She waited a few more seconds before she dashed towards her bedroom door. Unfortunately, Draco took that exact moment to walk out of his bedroom carrying his uniform in one hand and looking unusually flushed. Hermione's head whipped around just as Draco lifted his head. Their eyes connected. '_Somebody kill me!_' Hermione thought desperately before emitting a small, 'Eeek!' and running into her bedroom. Hermione did not acknowledge the shocked expression which graced Draco's features for a few seconds. Even after Hermione had clothed herself, brushed her hair and packed her books her cheeks were still tinged a rosy pink.

Hermione groaned, '_What a great start to the day…_' she thought as she walked out of her bedroom. She knew that Draco was in the bathroom since she had heard the door close, it hadn't opened yet. You would've thought that she being a female would take more time in the bathroom, Draco proved otherwise.

'_Probably checking himself out…_' Hermione thought snidely. She checked her watch as she quickly walked to her first period class, Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. This was not her day!

XxXxX

Shocked and disgusted were understatements as to how Draco was feeling at that moment. He shivered at the thought of seeing Hermione half naked. What would his father think? A muggle born… and yet he was shocked and astonished as to how a _thing _like Hermione could posses such breath taking beauty. She had looked like an angel for a second in the scarce sunlight which protruded through one of the higher windows. Her hair slightly wet and ruffled and her skin gleaming in the sunlight. Draco felt his ears becoming warm and quickly shoved these thoughts out of his mind and replaced his expression as if he were bored; like he'd seen better…he had after all been called the Slytherin Sex God for a reason.

He walked the remaining distance from his bedroom to the bathroom and went inside to clean himself up.

XxXxX

She had five minutes to get to class and what was worse, her stomach was rumbling in hunger. She seemed to be hungry a lot these days. She had finally arrived in the class a few minutes after the bell had rung. She walked into the class, expecting to be yelled at but instead was met with the smiling Professor sitting on top of her table. She acted more like a student than a teacher in Hermione's opinion.

All the boys had miraculously become much more interested in the subject and had moved to the front of the classroom, even the Slytherin boys. Hermione noticed the girls at the back of the classrooms sending the Professor glares. The boys quite noticeably liked their new teacher better than the girls. Frankly she didn't care, as long as she got high marks, she was happy with whatever teacher her class was assigned.

'I'm sorry I'm late-,' Hermione started but was cut off by Professor Juliana.

'Oh! Not a worry… I can't blame you. Just take a seat,' the Professor said still smiling at her. She was quite pretty and nothing like their previous two Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. Hermione smiled at her and went over to sit at the back of the classroom.

The room was silent. There were a few empty spaces so the Professor did not start the lesson yet. She just sat there observing the class. With the boys staring at her in awe and the girls sending her silent death glares; Hermione's not so quiet grumbling of her stomach did not go unheard. All heads turned her way as she quickly ducked down to get a book from her bag, trying to hide her immensely red face. After a few moments the class went back to its normal being. After a few students came in, including the Slytherin Prince who completely ignored her, the Professor began the lesson.

'Alright, Good Morning then class!' she said enthusiastically as the boys' eyes bulged out of their sockets as she hoped off the table.

'Morning,' the class chanted back.

'Ok. Today we will be discussing the importance of the truth potion…anyone know the exact name for this potion?' she asked as she looked over at the class. Most of the boys, including Harry and Ron who were sitting in the second row were vigorously flicking through their books trying to figure out the answer. However, Hermione's hand had shot right up even before the words had left the Professors mouth.

'Yes Miss Granger?' she asked gesturing at Hermione.

'The truth potion is commonly known as 'Veritaserum,' she said.

'Correct! Five points for Gryffindor,' the Professor beamed.

'Now who could tell me what Veritaserum is specifically designed to do?' she asked again her enthusiastic smile back on her face. A few hands popped up into the air. Hermione's and Draco's included, he was sitting right behind Hermione. The teacher smiled at Hermione and turned to Draco.

'Yes Mr. Malfoy?' she asked with a smirk. She knew exactly what she was doing…she had devised a devilish plan. Hermione put down her hand in amazement. No one had ever chosen her over anyone, least of all Malfoy. Only Snape had done that because he favoured his house, but Hermione had thought that Professor Julianna was not like Slytherins previous Head of House. She still had time to discover that the young Professor was doing everything for her good.

Draco threw a smirk Hermione's way before he recited in a very Hermionie-ish manner, 'Veritaserum, an immensely strong truth potion is used to get the victim of this deadly potion to admit the truth to whatever they are being questioned about.' Hermione's mouth was opened in shock. She was now determined to beat the Ferret to the next question.

'Have you forgotten anything other than your clothes Granger?' Draco whispered to Hermione over the loud 'aaahhs' and 'ooohhs' from the girls. Hermione gave him the dirtiest look she could muster. After a few seconds the class was silent again so both the Heads waited for the Professors next question.

'Alright then. Who can tell me the similarities and differences of the Imperius curse and the Truth potion?' she looked over the class. There were only two people who had their hands up. It was of course the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess. The Professors eyes landed on Hermione and she nodded her head; she had chosen a Gryffindor over a Slytherin. Hermione rejoiced inwardly.

'The Imperius curse is one of the Unforgivable curses. _Imperio_, as it is enchanted when wanted to put into action is a curse which allows the enchanter absolute power over the victim,' Hermione was about to continue when-

'She didn't ask for you to define it Granger, are you deaf?' came the snide voice of none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione immediately stiffened and turned her face to the side. Even with her face to the side, Draco could see the anger cackling within her eyes. Hermione smirked before she bit out.

'Just because your intelligence is limited, _Draco_, it does not mean that everybody else is as narrow-minded as you are,' this statement was met with silence. The Professor sensed a head ache coming along. Her plan had back fired, wondering if the two would ever come to realise how much they really had in common she decided to calm the two of them down before a heated argument was bound to start. Before anyone could say or do anything else she clapped her hands together, succeeding in grabbing the students' attention.

'There, there…no reason to get personal over such trivial issues,' said Professor Julianna with a hesitant smile.

The class became silent once again and thankfully for the remainder of the period where the Professor continued her lesson on the difference between the curse and the potion.

XxXxX

The rest of the day went past too slowly for both Hermione and Draco. Hermione was extremely tired and practically ran towards the Great Hall at lunch break and her feet felt like lead, she wondered when they would fall off.

Draco just wanted to get to bed. He decided that he would not talk to Hermione even if she made an effort to talk to him. Any attempt they made to talk to one another always ended up in some sort of spat. Draco preferred Hermione asleep; it looked like the only time where she actually kept her mouth shut.

Draco walked into the Heads' Common room after dinner in the Great Hall. He hadn't seen Hermione at dinner. He shrugged the thought off and settled himself on the large couch with his Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook, he could do with some revising since he had occupied himself with frustrating Hermione the whole of his DADA class that morning. He knew that the reason he had done that was because of the incident that morning involving an almost naked Gryffindor. He didn't want her to think that it _tingled _anything within him; because it most definitely didn't!

'_You keep telling yourself that,'_ a very snobbish voice raked through his mind.

Draco couldn't be bothered fighting with his own sense of right and wrong and decided he would tend to that the next morning. He took a quick shower and went to bed. However, just as he was climbing into bed he heard a tap on his bedroom window. It was his owl, Slyro. Draco then remembered the letter that he had forgotten for the second time to post to his mother. He opened the window and his owl flew in gracefully and landed on his arm. He grabbed his bag and looked for the letter; he got out the diary Professor Julianna had given the class that morning stating that she had forgotten to give it to them on the night of the meeting. He placed the diary on his bedside table and retrieved the letter.

He patted the dark feathers of Slyro, 'Looks like you know me better than I know myself,' he said knowing fully that he would have remembered about the letter if there wasn't so much going on.

He strapped the letter to Slyro's leg and let him fly out of the window, staring at his retreating figure before finally getting under his covers and going to bed.

XxXxX

Hermione entered the Heads Common room after she had spent the whole of her free time in the library, finishing and revising her homework. She had sat there, in her comfy chair at the back of the library, making a list of all the things she had to do before the end of the week. Since she had so many things going on she thought it best to write down her duties so she wouldn't forget them. Her list went a little something like this;

_**Things to Do**_

_Wednesday 4__th__ of September_

_Call a meeting for Prefects._

_Put up notices_

_Organise Patrol Schedule_

_Talk to Malfoy about Quidditch practices/matches_

_**2.Try act civil towards Malfoy**_

_Finish all assignments/projects/homework before given date._

_Hand in Extra Credit essay on 'Animagus Transformations Gone Wrong' to Professor McGonagall by the end of this week._

_Start on Potions Assignment to hand in before coming Tuesday._

_Read up on topics for all other subjects_

_**Call a truce with Malfoy for the sake of the program**_

_Read up on 'Future Life Program'_

_-Borrow books about history of this program_

_-Begin writing in the diary that Professor Julianna provided us._

_-Look up on Pregnancy and everything related to it._

She finished writing her 'Things to Do' list and read through it again. That seemed to be all that she needed to do for awhile. She would add anything else if it popped out.

She yawned and looked at her watch; it read 9:30 p.m. she packed up her items into her bag and carried the books that wouldn't fit in her bag since it had been stretched till its maximum. She quietly made her way out of the library and towards her dorm.

She whispered the password and stepped into the dorm. She laid her books on the couch and went into the kitchen and looked for something to eat (she had missed dinner and had a rather heavy lunch and didn't feel hungry over the period of time she was at the library.)

She looked through the cupboards and found a tin of biscuits that she munched on while sitting on the couch. After she had enough of the biscuits she felt thirsty so she poured herself some milk. She swung her bulky book bag over one shoulder, carried a few other heavy books in one hand and managed to hold the cup of milk in her other hand.

She started to climb up the stairs which led to her bedroom when suddenly the strap of her bag slid off her shoulder resulting in Hermione losing her balancing and tripping over her robes.

Our outcome, 'CRASH!'

XxXxX

Draco woke up with a start, he was known to be a light sleeper therefore he most definitely heard the 'crash' which was probably caused by the one and only Hermione Granger.

Draco sighed with frustration; the girl wouldn't even let him sleep peacefully, '_Just this year left…_'

He resigned himself for the worst and got out of bed chucked a night robe over his boxers and singlet and walked out of his bedroom and near the edge of the steps. He was met with quite a sight; broken glass and milk were splattered across the steps, pages from books were strewn all over the place, books upturned and finally Hermione at the bottom of the steps. She was sitting upright on the floor in what seemed a very awkward position; she was clutching her right arm and ribcage.

Draco silently made his way down the stairs being cautious as to not cut his bare feet on the glass pieces.

'Granger, what happened?' he asked as he crouched down a good feet away from her. She didn't answer for awhile, she just sat there, cradling her arm and rubbing her rib cage.

'_This is gonna be one long night…_' Draco thought tiredly. He checked the clock; it was nearly half past ten.

'Answer me Granger. It's not going to help if you just sit there,' he said as he stood up and moved closer towards her.

After a moment of silence Hermione whispered, 'I tripped.' Draco could not help but laugh a bit at how innocently she said it. Hermione Granger, face flushed, slightly pouting her lips, cradling her arm and sore ribcage, with ruffled hair was confessing to Draco Malfoy who was currently in his nightwear that she had 'tripped'. Quite unbelievable if you ask me…

Draco held back his laughter and stood up, extending his hand for her to grasp. Draco blamed all this on his tiredness. Hermione just stared at his outstretched hand before slowly reaching out to it with her left hand since her right arm hurted severely.

'Come on, let's get you to the Hospital Wing,' he said as he pulled her up slowly so as to not cause her pain. She gasped and she pulled her left arm out of Draco's grasp and clutched her sides with a pained expression on her face resulting in her toppling over again and falling on her bottom. That was the last straw for Draco, within seconds he was on the floor laughing and clutching his sides for a whole different reason.

Hermione glared at him. How could he laugh at her; a person who was after all carrying _his _baby and had just fell and could have injured herself.

'_The heartless bastard!_' she thought with anger before she slowly picked herself up and limped up the stairs and into her bedroom; her books lay forgotten on the floor next to the laughing Draco.

XxXxX

As soon as Hermione had gotten into her bedroom she kicked off her shoes with anger and flopped herself onto her bed and groaned as her body made contact with the bed, it still hurt a bit. She lay there for a few moments before she changed into her woolly pyjamas. She decided that she would just read her Potions textbook and read herself to bed until she figured that her book bag was probably lying in the common room and Draco would probably be peeking into it, sneaking around it like the sneaky Slytherin that he is.

She cautiously got up from her bed and checked herself in her full length mirror. She looked decent enough to be around Draco- she was wearing her knee length black shorts with her grey top which read 'Take a picture, it lasts longer.'

She made her way outside, making sure that she grabbed her wand from her robes since she had to clean up the mess that she had made. However, the need to do so was apparently not needed since Draco had already cleaned the place up and was now picking up her bag and was beginning to climb up the stairs until he caught sight of her.

'Malfoy, what do you think you're doing with my bag?' Hermione asked, her tone suggesting that he was indeed a thief.

Draco looked confused for a second before he said, 'Err…I was bringing it up to you.'

Hermione shared the same look as Draco a few seconds a go. 'Oh right. You can give it to me now that I'm here,' she walked down the remaining of the stairs until she was standing a few steps above him and reached out for her bag. Draco stretched out his arm to give it to her before he quickly pulled it away just as she had come close to retrieving it ending up in Hermione leaning to far off the step and yet again falling down…

However, she was rescued by a pair of rather muscular arms wrapping themselves around her slim waist which would probably not be as slim as it is in a few more months.

XxXxX

Draco looked up and expected to see a very angry looking Gryffindor but was met with the foot of the stairs where she had just been moments ago.

'_Oh well she must be feeling alright if she could pick herself up without any trouble…_' Draco thought with relief. He cleaned the mess Hermione had made with a quick flick of his wand and mended the ripped book bag of the Bookworm before carrying it along with the other books.

He was about to climb the stairs to deposit it in her room when Hermione herself had come by. You could tell that she was in pain if you saw her walk down the steps. Draco immediately felt guilty which was quite a foreign emotion for a Malfoy to feel. He couldn't help himself but laugh at her earlier on. He sighed inwardly and answered Hermione's questions and couldn't resist what he had done, again he didn't know what had come over him, and maybe he _was_ feeling a bit drowsy?

But his intelligent self must have kicked in the last moment when he saw that Hermione was about to lose her balance for the second time that night. He involuntarily whipped his arms out and cradled her making sure than she didn't break her back this time which she sure would have if Draco hadn't caught her at the right time; it was after all his fault.

He stared down at her and saw the pink of her cheeks and quickly stood her upright and cleared his throat. 'Go up to your bedroom, I'll bring these up,' he said as he pointed at her belongings. Hermione nodded in her dazed state, she probably would've refused if she had been in her right mind. She absent-mindedly walked up the stairs, Draco trailing behind her ready to catch her if she slipped again.

Hermione opened the door of her bedroom and turned to face Draco, her face still flushed and looking anywhere but at Draco. She knew what she had to do, but she just didn't know how to. It wasn't as easy as it looked. Imagine having to thank someone who had tried and achieved in making part of your life miserable.

Draco walked past her and into her bedroom and dropped her bag and books on her bed, trying not to look at the blindingly flashy colours of her bedroom.

'How do you get to sleep when your room is so bright?' asked Draco as he stepped out of her bedroom and into the corridor.

Hermione didn't say anything for awhile before she answered, 'I'm too tired nowadays to think of brightness Malfoy…' she moved within her bedroom and was about to close the door when Draco blocked the door way by putting out his foot against the door.

'Don't I even get a thankyou Granger?' he asked teasingly.

Hermione blushed and said pointedly, 'It was partially your fault I…' she didn't want to admit again that she had fell down and so she said, 'encountered that little accident earlier on Malfoy.'

Draco smirked knowingly and said, 'Been thinking of me Granger?'

Hermione's face said it all, 'Malfoy go back to bed I'm too tired for your chitter chatter now!'

Hermione shut the door in his face and waited until she heard him opening his door.

She opened her own and said ,'Malfoy, thankyou for coming to your senses in the end.' she gave him a small smile before closing the door and going to sleep, she was too tired to read at the moment; she really must be tired.

XxXxX

Draco turned around as he heard Hermione's door open again. He heard what Hermione had to say and thought it quite humorous, a Gryffindor thanking a Slytherin. This day just kept getting stranger and stranger.

It was now a quarter past eleven. Draco climbed into bed and flicked his lights off with a wave of his wand. He didn't think any more of the subject…and went straight to bed.

XxXxX

The next morning was quite awkward for both the Heads', they were both ignoring each other as was expected and carried on with their other duties. The week passed along and Hermione had put up notices on all the house common rooms about the upcoming Prefects meeting on Friday which was said to be in the Heads' Common room itself.

On Thursday evening, while Hermione was in her bedroom reading and Draco was in the common room doing his homework there was a tap on the window. Draco picked himself up and wandered over to the window and opened the window, and let in a school barn owl. He untied the envelope with the Hogwarts seal on it and let the owl fly out again before shutting the window. He wondered if he should call Hermione as well, the envelope did look formal and was addressed for the both of them.

'_Probably should, don't want to hear an earful coming from her. Already got more than enough thinking to do…_' Draco thought as he walked over to Hermione bedroom door.

He knocked on the door. No answer. He decided not to be that nice since he had done too much of that the night before and shouted, 'Granger!' it worked and Hermione stepped out her bedroom wearing a pair of black jeans and a loose fitting blue t-shirt.

'What?' she snapped. She had been awfully short tempered the entire day. She had taken away points from nearly every house, even her own and had shouted at Ron for talking too much.

Draco held up the unopened envelope and watched her brown eyes linger on it for a second before she closed her door and walked down the steps and settled herself on the couch nearest the fire and pulled her feet up so they were resting by her side. Her sides were still aching from the other night, Draco noticed.

'Have you been to the Hospital Wing yet, Granger?' Draco asked dismissively as he took the seat opposite her.

Hermione looked up from her hands and shook her head, 'It doesn't hurt as much as before.' Hermione then decided to make the move.

'Look Malfoy,' she said with a sigh, Draco looked up at her, 'we know what we have to do this year so we might as well put our differences aside and start acting like mature, grown up adults like we are expected to be.'

'So?' he asked not really listening to what she was saying. He started opening the envelope.

Hermione groaned in frustration. 'So you fool, I'm calling a truce! And it would be greatly appreciated if you can stop being a git and work with me so we can get good grades and put this whole pandemonium behind us.'

After a bit of thought and annoyance he said, 'Ok. But if you want to call a truce your gonna have to stop calling me a git.'

Hermione nodded her head and held out her hand grudgingly. Hermione's hand lay there in the air for a few more seconds with Hermione staring at the floor. Draco just stood there, confused. After a few more moments Hermione growled and spat out, 'You're supposed to shake it, like this!' and with that she grabbed his hand and shook it herself. All the while Draco just stood there like he was petrified. Hermione walked back a few more paces, her cheeks flushed.

Now open the letter, I haven't got all night!' she bit out feeling nauseous all of a sudden.

'_Always the bossy Granger_,' Draco thought still in awe. He didn't really care about the truce as long as it would shut her up, which it seemed to have done. He pulled out the bits of parchment after ripping off the top of the envelope, out fell out a maroon leaflet along with a letter. Just as this happened he saw a glimpse of Hermione's frame rushing up the stairs and into the bathroom. He shoved the two bits of paper inside the envelope and let it drop.

Anxiously he jogged up the stairs and briskly walked to the bathroom to find a sweaty Hermione crouched over the toilet. Only one thing reached Draco, and that was the horrendous smell. He wanted so badly to run out the bathroom but held himself. He blocked his nose and moved further into the bathroom and stood by Hermione; not knowing what to do. So he bent down and held a few strands of hair away from her face.

XxXxX

Just as he was pulling the letter out of the envelope, Hermione felt her stomach churn. She felt bile rising up her throat and she ran as fast as she could up the stairs and into the bathroom where she choked up all of her insides into the toilet bowl. She simply felt horrible. After a few seconds of retching, she felt someone hold up her hair.

'Err…you'll be alright,' she faintly heard the strained voice of Draco. She heaved again and Draco heard the unmistakable sound of sick. By this point she was kneeling down on the floor, tears somehow streaming down her face and her whole body shaking whilst she took deep breaths.

'That's it, come on. Get up slowly,' Hermione had finally stopped throwing up and was slowly standing up with difficulty, she felt faint. With the help of Draco she managed to wash and gargle her mouth out and then the two of them made their way down the stairs and into the common room where the envelope with the letter poking half way out, lay on the floor.

Hermione sat on the couch nearest the fire and drew her legs up whilst Draco sat on the opposite couch. Neither of them said much for awhile before Draco broke the somewhat awkward silence.

He cleared his throat, 'Are you sure you don't want to go up to the Hospital Wing?' he asked anxiously.

'No. Its fine, it's normal for this to happen during the first few weeks of pregnancy,' she said with a groan. '_This is going to be more difficult than I assumed_,' she thought unhappily.

Draco was to say at the least surprised at how confident she seemed to be, he doubted he'd be able to put up with the vomiting if he were in her place, heck he couldn't even bare to witness it.

It seems like the two students whose personalities and beliefs varied by many yards and reasons had finally come to terms with what this school year held and expected of them.

XxXxX

**A/N: **Well, now you have the 11th chapter which I know should have come out long, long ago as I had promised. Please accept my apologies but I have indeed been quite busy and I had already written quite a bit of this chapter before but then I suddenly lost interest – I know, I'm surprised as well. I haven't even been reading fanfiction until a few days back. School holidays you see, the bliss of reading fanfiction for countless hours. A few of my fanfiction buddies seemed to have thought I had moved onto the dark side, and I couldn't have agreed more.

Well anyway, I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter since it has taken a lot of time to do. Now, the story really begins. In the next chapter (which hopefully, will be out earlier than this one) you will find out what is in the envelope, the state of the other girls and that is all I shall say for now. Until then; review, read and review!

L0lip0ps


	12. The Stench

**Previous Chapter:**

That's it, come on. Get up slowly,' Hermione had finally stopped throwing up and was slowly standing up with difficulty, she felt faint. With the help of Draco she managed to wash and gargle her mouth out and then the two of them made their way down the stairs and into the common room where the envelope with the letter poking half way out, lay on the floor.

Hermione sat on the couch nearest the fire and drew her legs up whilst Draco sat on the opposite couch. Neither of them said much for awhile before Draco broke the somewhat awkward silence.

He cleared his throat, 'Are you sure you don't want to go up to the Hospital Wing?' he asked anxiously.

'No. Its fine, it's normal for this to happen during the first few weeks of pregnancy,' she said with a groan. '_This is going to be more difficult than I assumed_,' she thought unhappily.

Draco was to say at the least surprised at how confident she seemed to be, he doubted he'd be able to put up with the vomiting if he were in her place, heck he couldn't even bare to witness it.

It seems like the two students whose personalities and beliefs varied by many yards and reasons had finally come to terms with what this school year held and expected of them.

XxXxX

'Alright then,' he picked up the envelope which lay near the edge of the sofa and finally retrieved the two pieces of parchment from within it.

He picked up the letter and quickly glanced over it whilst he handed the leaflet over to Hermione to read.

The letter he was currently holding read:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,_

_We hope you find this letter in good health and strength. I am writing to you to inform you of the up coming event and programs which will be running through out this year in the 'Future Life Program.' We wish that you will enjoy and take part in these events whole heartedly. We have enclosed with this letter a leaflet outlining with full information what exactly this program is and what it is targeting and also of course the many events which will be running as it is part of this well thought out program._

_I hope that you find this leaflet informing and helpful._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor Julianna_

He looked up at Hermione; she had a mixture of emotions plastered on her tired face. Draco thought that she mostly looked a bit excited to say the least.

'_It's school after all and this _is _Hermione Granger_,' Draco thought sceptically.

Draco handed over the letter he had finished reading to Hermione and she in return handed over the leaflet; both did so without a word.

The bright yellow of the writing clashed horribly with the maroon of the leaflet. Draco squinted his eyes and started reading:

_**THE FUTURE LIFE PROGRAM**_

_Run by,_

_PROFESSOR JULIANNA_

_Supported by,_

_STAFF OF HOGWARTS AND MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

'_The Future Life Program,' is a well researched and studied program which has been under construction for approximately seven years. The Department of Magical Welfare have come up with this marvellous idea _-Draco scoffed- _so that youngsters like yourselves will be able to handle parenthood at these dangerous times in the _real _world whether it be magical or muggle. Apart from that, it also lets you find out for yourselves with your own experience as to how it will be to have a spouse and go through the tremendous strains of pregnancy and other matters of such. This is indeed, the first time we are putting the Program into action and we dearly hope that you all will benefit, learn and enjoy from this new technique of teaching you about life after school or as we like to call it; the life 'out there.'_

_The events which will be happening through out the year (in order) are as follows:_

_October: Nothing official. Whatever you and your partner feel like since the lady will not be up to what she is usually capable of. The condition of the 'wife' will affect the get togethers you will be attending, the food intake and such things will be explained at your Health Classes. _

_November: You will be leaving the school premises for three weeks in which you will both spend your time in the 'real world.' Therefore meaning; a week in the magical world, a week in the muggle world and the remaining week wherever you and your partner decide to reside within. _

_December: The both of you will be asked to stay at the school along with your fellow peers. Within this month you will be able to go out to Hogsmeade and get prepared with all the necessary items for your 'baby' since the due dates are nearing._

_January: By this time, all the babies will be born and hopefully healthy. A New Years Ball will be prepared for both year groups as a night of celebration and relaxation. You will be expected to attend this event with your partner; your 'child' will be accompanied by one of the school nurses. Enjoy!_

_February: Valentines Day. You may choose to do whatever you please as long as it is responsible and well thought through. Apart from that this month can be used as a means to catch up with everything that is occurring and revise study notes. Five hours of studying will be required during these days, a Professor will contact you when the time comes to organise such meetings. _

_March: Your partner and yourself will be expected to visit the 'in-laws' or the 'grandparents of your child.' You will again spend a total of three weeks away from Hogwarts. A week will be spent with the fathers parents, a week will be spent with the mothers' parents and the remaining week can be spent wherever you may wish. _

_April: This month will be used once again as a breather from all the hustle and bustle of travelling back and forth between Hogwarts and the outside world. Use this time wisely. You may choose to catch up with your friends or simply just read a book. Again, classes will be five hours in length and a Professor shall meet up with you to discuss the scheduling of these study sessions._

_May: In the beginning of the month, N.E.W.T. exams will take place. Not to worry, these exams have been especially designed to suit the circumstances in which we have found ourselves in this year. Later on in the month, you and your 'family' may either choose to go on a vacation to a country or place of your choice or you may instead want to reside in at Hogwarts. _

_June: Come this month, you will have to say goodbye to your 'child' since the program as well as the school year have come to an end. A ball shall be held at the end of this month in recognition of all the many events you have succeeded in your school lives and whatnot. You may go with whomever you wish to. Hopefully, you will make us all beam with pride. _

_Within these months you will be required to keep your diary updated with anything you feel was exciting or worth me knowing about since I will be looking through them and grading you accordingly. Diaries should be written in at least once every month. _

_Please turn over for information on your 'child's' growth both inside and outside of the womb. _

Draco finished reading the letter after a few moments and was pleased at how much time they were being allowed out of school which was quite surprising considering the circumstances. He turned over the page anxiously.

_CHILD GROWTH_

_As you all very well know, you will be 'parenting' a child of your own this year in regards to the program you are all part taking in. The events which are listed on the back of this page indicate briefly when and where you and your child will be travelling. This page will educate you on the growth and development of your child. We hope you find this informative and beneficial. _

_Under any other normal circumstances, the growth of the child inside the womb will take roughly nine month. However, seeing as this is a schooling year it will only take up three months since we don't have more than a year to carry this program out. The child will start to develop starting from the second week of September (second week of school) all throughout till the second week of December; hence the due date of the baby will be in exactly twelve weeks._

_The child will grow three weeks older every seven days. The child will be thirty-six weeks old when it is ready to be born. _

_After the child has been born, you will have to nurture it up until it reaches the age of thirteen. The amount of time the child will spend outside of the mother's womb will be six months. It will begin from the time where the mother gives birth to the child (second week of December) all the way to the beginning of the second week of June. _

_The child will grow a year older every two weeks skipping the ages seven and twelve and moving onto eight and thirteen straight away. _

_All through out this time period, both the parents must work together to make the child as comfortable as possible. It is not an easy thing to bring a child up but can be immensely satisfying in the long run. We hope that all will go well, and that both the 'parents' will get along finely._

_You will be broached about these topics in further detail at your Health Classes which are set to be every Monday. I hope to see you then. Until the,n myself and all of the staff members hope you a safe and productive start to this school year! _

Draco finished reading the leaflet and looked up to see Hermione sigh and leaning her head back on the sofa with her eyes closed.

XxXxX

After reading through both the leaflet and the letter Hermione was anxiously excited, if that were even an emotion. She was thrilled to find out all the activities they were going to take part in this year, how much she could _learn_. She shivered at just the thought of it. However, a shiver which had nothing to do with the thought of learning coursed through her body at the thought of going out into the chaotic world, muggle and magic. She saw Draco lift his head; he seemed to have finished reading the leaflet, which did not improve her thoughts that night. She sighed and leaned back, relaxing her tensed muscles.

Hermione heard Draco clear his throat and tiredly pulled her neck back up and rubbed it before facing him properly.

'At least we don't have to spend the whole of this year stuck in this hole worrying about our final exams,' Draco said with joy, something Hermione at that moment was not in the mood for displaying.

'Don't make me regret the truce we agreed on,' she pleaded looking at him with annoyance. He really wasn't improving her mood. '_Since when has he ever?_' she asked herself with a small maniacal chuckle.

'Look, it's our final year and who knows who's gonna live past this one?' he asked, his eyes gone a shade darker. 'To me, this is just a break before the war. You know it's coming, I know its coming; heck the whole bloody magical world knows its coming so I'm just going to spend the remaining months of my life as normally as I can,' and with that…speech for lack of better word, he got up rather aggressively and began walking up the stairs.

Hermione was too exhausted to do any thinking at that moment so she stood up as well and decided to worry about her words tomorrow.

'Malfoy!' she shouted as civilly as possible, 'Where are we going first? The magical or muggle world?

'What happened to the truce?' he asked with a smirk as he turned to face her with his arms folded across his chest.

'You can't answer a question with a question,' she fired back as she felt her stomach stir uncertainly.

'Granger! Are you listening to me?' Draco's irritated voice seemed closer to her now. He must have noticed the daze she had been in. She swayed slightly on the spot. 'Granger, you need to get to bed,' he said, hating the way he sounded so _concerned._

Hermione nodded her head like she was still in a trance and made her snail-like way up the stairs and towards the right hand side of the corridor, her bedroom.

She turned around, he was snatching the pieces of paper that had just been reading, 'Malfoy,' the first term name issue wasn't going well with her. He looked up a bit frightened, her spewing session he still had not forgotten.

'Don't forget, Prefects meeting tomorrow evening,' she said as Draco gave her an incredulous look. She opened her bedroom door only to be stopped with Draco calling out 'Oh, and Granger!'

She turned her head and saw him walking up the stairs with the envelope with the papers safely tucked within them, 'Magical.' With that he swiftly walked into his bedroom.

XxXxX

Draco was already tired and he had not felt like talking to Hermione anymore than she did. And so he did the only thing he could think of; act in control. He practically lectured her, and that was unusual seeing as she was the one lecturing people and she had been speechless, even if it was only for a few moments. Draco went to bed thinking of what the Prefects meeting tomorrow would end up in, '_Probably girls puking on my carpet_' he thought with disgust. Right then, he went to bed trying to not think of the stench of the carpet in a couple of weeks.

XxXxX

**A/N: **Alriteeee, I'm pretty sure that about now all you wonderful people out there reading this are about to kill me..smiles weakly

I know this chapter has been immensely miniscule if that is grammatically correct. But the fact remains that I'm going on vacation in like 6 hours :D:D

I know I said I'd update quicker but I haven't, I've been extremely busy and all that crap you people usually hear from me, but I swear... it's the truth!!

And besides, this chapter has basically everything which is gonna be written in this fic add or minus a few things

I'm not gonna promise you anything about the next chapter seeing as ill be returning from the holiday on the 20th of Jan and I'll have bout 2 weeks of summer vacation left..and I'm planning on spending it with a few friends..so we'll see. Besides that, enjoy your holidays for those who have their summer vacation this time during the year  
!!

P.S Thankyouu for all your wonderful reviews!!


End file.
